On Ice
by Atomik27
Summary: Un nuevo año comienza en la Escuela Secundaria LA, con una nueva estudiante, Shira (patinadora). La nueva llama la atención del líder de Los Tigres, Soto, quien manda a Diego (jugador de Jockey) a ayudarlo con su ligue. Pero todo cambia cuando ambos comparten algo mas que la emoción de estar en la pista de hielo. A Diego se le voltearan las cosas y terminara enamorado de Shira?
1. El primer dia de clases

**Hola... seguro ya me conocen... bueno, la verdad puede que no mucho. Soy Atomik27 y este es mi cuarto fic aquí en IceAge. Se que no he actualizado mi fic de "Entrevistas y Bloopers de IceAge"... eso lo haré el viernes.**

**Este fic es humanizado y... bueno,, espero que les guste, he recibido buenas opiniones sobre mi fic humanizado de PoM (Penguins of Madagascar) y decidi hacer uno aquí también. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Cap.1: El primer día de clases**

Era un día normal en California… bueno, no tan normal. Las clases volvían a empezar y eso estresaba a los niños y jóvenes. Aunque en cierto modo era bueno, no todas las escuelas del mundo contaban con dormitorios. La Escuela Secundaria de Los Ángeles contaba con esos equipamientos, durante todo el ciclo escolar los alumnos se hospedaban en los dormitorios. Estos se encontraban a diez cuadras del colegio. Pero en las vacaciones tenían que regresar a casa.

En la carretera, entre el gran trafico estaba un auto verde, en el estaba un chico muy delgado con una chaqueta mostaza media verdusca… Era Sid, y se encontraba en el asiento trasero del auto de sus padres, junto a su hermano menor Marshal, quien estaba entretenido jugando con su tablet. Milton, el padre de Sid, conducía directo a la escuela, y Eunice se maquillaba en el asiento del copiloto. Los padres de Sid iban a viajar e iban a dejar a Sid con la abuela, mientras que Marshal se quedaba con su tío Fungus, ambos familiares eran muy locos, pero Marshal prefería quedarse con su oloroso tío que con la desquiciada de la abuela.

**Eunice:** Marshall! No quiero que estés insultando al tío Fungus. Si su olor te molesta, te damos el permiso de tirarle agua.

**Marshall:** (sin levantar la vista) Si ma…

**Eunice:** Y Sid! Antes de ir a casa de la abuela llévate un casco. Puede que ya este en sus años de vejes pero aun sabe como pegar con el bastón.

**Sid:** Eh… está bien.

**Milton:** Y no la pierdas de vista… es muy rápida, lo creas o no.

**Sid:** Ok

**Eunice:** En cuanto a su mascota muerta… solo síguele la corriente. O simplemente ignórala.

**Milton:** Es mejor que te vayas por la segunda opción, hijo. Bien, llegamos.

Milton estaciono el auto al frente de la escuela y espero a que sus dos hijos se bajaran. Después de que cerraran la puerta, la madre agrego.

**Eunice:** Traten de no meterse en problemas. Sid! No hagas travesuras e incendios en el dormitorio, y Marshal! No quiero que ocasiones un caos en el laboratorio de ciencias como en el año pasado

**Ambos:** Si, mamá.

**Milton:** Adiós…

Dicho esto el auto se puso en movimiento y comenzó a alejarse. Los dos hermanos dieron media vuelta a contemplar el edificio del colegio. Sid volteo a ver a su hermano y este le lanzo una mirada de "ya sabes qué pasa"

**Sid:** Si, si, si. En el colegio, no te conozco

Marshal levanto el dedo en señal de aprobación y se fue con su grupo de amigos.

Los alumnos de la escuela secundaria de Los Ángeles solían juntarse en grupos, estaban los mate-atletas, jugadores de básquet, jugadores de jockey, emos, club de música y teatro, editores del periódico escolar, porristas y patinadoras, etc. Cada quien con su bando… excepto por un grupo en especial. Ese era el grupo de Sid, era una combinación de cada bando, y eso los volvían unos fenómenos para la comunidad estudiantil.

Sid vio a lo lejos un carro marrón, con un chico de cabello marrón, algo gordito saliendo de él. Era Manfred, pero todos le decían Manny. El fue el primer amigo cuando Sid llego a l escuela por primera vez. Manny había sido un chico muy gruñón y serio, pero tan tenía su sentido del humor. Hasta ahora era así, solo que ya se le veía más feliz.

**Sid:** Hey! Manny!

**Manny:** Oh, oh

**Ellie:** Oye, no seas malo con él.

Ellie era la novia de Manny, ella había llegado hace dos años atrás confundida de donde debía estar. Había estado confundida con eso de los grupos sociales en la escuela, porque en su anterior no existían esa clase de grupos. Ellie tenía el cabello marrón claro, no era muy delgada ni muy gruesa; y era una chica muy sumisa y cariñosa con todos. Era inteligente y muy paciente, sobre todo con sus hermanos, Crash y Eddie. Ambos eran unos pillos, hacían travesuras donde sea. Les gustaba hacer bromas a los demás y todo lo compartían en su blog. El dúo era conocido por su muy popular sitio en la red, claro que eran puras bromas en video, fotos e incluso tenían un manual de cómo hacer cada broma. Los dos eran unos genios con la tecnología. Habilidad que usaban en sus bromas pesadas. Tolerar a hermanos así, era considerado casi una habilidad.

**Manny:** No es que no quiera verlo, es mi amigo. Solo me sorprende que no repitiera

Sid no era de los que se pasaban la noche entera estudiando, era un perezoso. Tenía un promedio de 14, era todo lo que podría otorgar.

**Sid:** Hola, Manny. Hola, Ellie

**Ambos:** Hola, Sid

**Sid:** Por qué tan temprano?

**Manny:** Pregúntaselo a Morita

Morita salió del asiento trasero del auto junto con su mejor amigo Luis. Morita era la hermana menor de Manny, y este la cuidaba como si fuera su propia hija. Era muy sobreprotector con su hermana. Morita tenía el cabello del mismo color que Manny, sujeto siempre con una flor de gancho. Estaba recién pasando por la etapa de adolescencia y estaba experimentando muchas cosas. Todo ello preocupaba al hermano mayor.

**Morita:** Como líder del periódico escolar, tengo la obligación de llegar temprano a clase y anunciar las noticias por el altavoz. (Mirando a Luis) Tienes la nota?

**Luis:** Aquí esta (le pasa un cuaderno)

Luis era el mejor amigo de Morita, a pesar de que el quería que fueran más que amigos. Luis era leal, estudioso y… no le agradaba buscar riesgos. En el grupo era conocido como el "enano", por ser pequeño.

Después de que Morita y Luis se fueran, Sid, Manny y Ellie comenzaron a dirigirse a sus aulas, mientras charlaban.

**Ellie:** Supe que tus padres se van de viaje

**Sid:** Si

**Manny:** No te vas a quedar en mi casa, o si?

**Ellie:** Manny!

**Manny:** Que? Solo establecí un punto. Tengo que cuidar a Morita y de paso quieres que cuide a Sid?!

**Sid:** Tranquilo… Me voy a quedar en mi casa junto con la abuela Granny.

Granny era la abuela de Sid, era la loca de la familia. Era una anciana impredecible, porque nadie sabía cuando iba a actuar o decir algo… siempre hacia cosas muy locas e inesperadas. Para suerte de nuestros amigos, ellos no conocían a Granny… aun.

**Sid:** Oye, Ellie… Donde están Crash y Eddie.

Antes de que Ellie pudiera contestar, el equipo de porristas comenzó a gritar. Los hermanos bromistas habían puesto serpientes motorizadas en los bolsos de las animadoras.

**Ellie:** Ouh… será mejor ignorar y dirigirse a clases.

**Sid:** Si! Un nuevo semestre nos espera en La Escuela Secundaria de…

* * *

**Shira:** Los Ángeles, California?!

En Nueva Jersey, una chica llamada Shira berrinchaba con su tía, Maya. Shira tenía un largo cabello negro y sus ojos eran azul zafiros. Sus padres habían fallecido años atrás junto con su hermana mayor, Mikayla. Desde ese día Shira pasó en custodia de su tía.

**Shira:** Desde cuando tienes los boletos?

**Maya:** Desde hace dos meses

**Shira:** Vaya… y cuando pensabas decírmelo (?)

**Maya:** Ok, afirmo que no fue buena idea posponer la noticia, debí habértelo dicho el mes pasado.

**Shira:** Error. Debiste haberme consultado un día antes de comprar los boletos, no un día antes del vuelo!

**Maya:** Shira… si esto es por el equipo olímpico de hielo-

**Shira:** (Interrumpiéndola) Y que si así es? Acaso no pensaste en mí. He luchado casi toda mi vida por estar en el equipo al igual que Mikayla.

**Maya:** Oye, nadie dijo que continuaras con su tradición

**Shira:** Mikayla no era la única a quien le gustaba patinar…

**Maya:** Lo sé… pero allá también hay equipos como los de acá.

**Shira:** No es lo mismo. Aquí yo soy la capitana, allá voy a tener que empezar de cero.

**Maya:** Oh vamos…

**Shira:** Esto es por Gutt, no es cierto?

**Maya:** Que? No… Ok sí, es por él.

**Shira:** No me cae bien ese hombre.

Maya había tenía una relación a larga distancia con un empresario llamado Gutt. Shira y su madre habían estado en desacuerdo.

**Maya:** Que es lo que no te cae bien de él?

**Shira:** En serio quieres que te lo diga? Tengo toda una lista de defectos, comenzando con su nombre "Gutt". Qué clase de nombre es ese?!

**Maya:** Es solo un apodo

**Shira:** Hello! Estamos en el mismo planeta?! La gente no se gana apodos porque si, siempre hay una razón.

**Maya:** Y cuál es esa razón?

**Shira:** Ay, pues… no lo sé. Pero de seguro hay una razón para que le llamen "Tripa"

**Maya:** Tripa?

**Shira:** Si… Tripa es Gutt en ingles. Eso no te dice nada?

**Maya:** Lo que pasa es que siempre le vas a ver algo malo porque Nadeshiko no estaba de acuerdo con que saliera con él.

**Shira:** Ella no lo hubiese permitido

**Maya:** Oye… cariño, he hecho lo que sea para estar bien contigo y cuidarte, y la verdad es que no lo hago tan mal. Pero nada de lo que haga se va a comparar a lo que tu madre hacia. He hecho lo posible para que seas feliz… y creo que ahora es mi turno. Mi felicidad también cuenta, Shira.

**Shira:** Si… supongo que tienes razón…

**Maya:** Ahora ve y alista tus maletas.

* * *

El timbre de cambio de hora sonó y todos pasaron a la cafetería, cada quien en su mesa con su grupo respectivo. En una de las mesas estaban Manny, Ellie, Sid, Crash y Eddie.

**Ellie:** (mirando a sus hermanos) Tienen suerte de que no tuvieron pruebas para que se enteraran de que fueron ustedes quienes pusieron las tachuelas en el asiento de la profesora.

**Crash:** Si… Jajjajajaj… viste su cara?!

**Eddie:** Jajajja… solo gritaba "Me duele! Me duele!" ajjajaja

**Ellie:** Ya basta, eso no es divertido.

**Sid:** Jejeje… la verdad es que fue muy cómico ver a la loca corriendo y gritando por los pasillos en busca de ayuda. Jajajja

Todos comenzaron a reírse al recordar aquella escena.

**Manny:** Oigan, donde esta Diego?

**Crash:** Seee… y donde está Buck?

**Sid:** Ya vendrán, seguro siguen entrenando.

Diego y Buck eran los deportistas de este grupo. Ambos eran los mejores amigos desde el año pasado, tenían mucho en común en cuanto a su espíritu de aventura. Diego era rudo y fuerte, le gustaba la libertad que tenia, y había sido uno de los primeros en juntarse en la pandilla, a pesar de que antes perteneciera a la pandilla de Soto y el resto del equipo de Jockey. Había sido toda una historia interesante:

Soto y su pandilla habían robado un chip con todas las tácticas del equipo contrincante de otra escuela. Soto había mando a Diego a buscar el chip y traérselo, pero para mala suerte de Diego alguien tiro el chip por la ventana y antes de que Diego pudiera salir a buscarlo, los del otro equipo habían llamado a al policía y todos tuvieron que huir. Soto mando a Diego a conseguirlo, de lo contrario tendría que abandonar el equipo. Manny y Sid habían encontrado el chip… y Diego tuvo que fingir estar de parte de los buenos.

**FlashBack**

**_Diego:_**_ Me llamo Diego, amigo_

**_Manny:_**_ Manfred. Y no soy tu amigo_

**_Diego:_**_ El chip es mío_

**_Sid:_**_ Si claro… vete con otro perro con ese hueso_

**_Diego:_**_ Me llamaste mentiroso?_

**_Sid:_**_ Yo no dije eso_

**_Diego:_**_ Lo pensaste…_

**_Sid:_**_ No me agrada este tipo, creo que es adivino._

**_Manny:_**_ El chip no es tuyo, es de los Jaguares… tu perteneces al grupo de los Tigres._

**_Diego:_**_ Pienso devolverlo_

**_Manny:_**_ En serio (?) No me digas (?)_

**_Diego:_**_ Solo dame el chip… y yo lo devolveré a su dueño._

**Fin del FlashBack**

Manny no le creyó pero permitió que Diego los ayudara a encontrar al dueño del chip; no tenía idea de que en realidad Diego les estaba tendiendo una trampa junto con Soto para que pensaran que ellos fueron los del saqueo, no los Tigres. Sin embargo, para mala suerte de Soto, Diego ya se había acostumbrado a estar con su nuevo grupo de amigos y termino quedándose con ellos.

Si bien Diego se había puesto contra Soto, ambos seguían jugando en el mismo equipo de Jockey. Diego era un gran jugador y Soto lo reconocía, Diego era rudo, hábil y sus tácticas también eran muy buenas; pero la traición que había hecho hacia Soto complicaba las cosas pues este siempre lo ponía a prueba. A Diego no le molestaba eso, había cumplido con todo lo requerido hasta ahora y seguiría así pues se había prometido no dejar de jugar Jockey, era lo que más le gustaba hacer.

A Diego no le daba miedo correr riesgos, lo sobrepasaba con mucha facilidad, por eso es que cuando conoció a Buck el año pasado se volvieron los mejores amigos. A Buck le gustaba la aventura, la adrenalina… El básquet era algo en lo que era muy bueno, cosa que todos habían notado al conocerlo. Buck era, hasta ahora, el nuevo de la pandilla, con un interesante comienzo…

Buck había sido el nuevo en la escuela el año pasado, al principio no se le notaba mucho, pero después de que Manny, Diego, Sid, Ellie, Crash y Eddie se metieran en problemas con el equipo deportivo del ex colegio de Buck, este tuvo que ayudarlos a salir de esos problemas enfrentándose a Rudy, el líder contrario. Todo eso sumado con que Sid había sido capturado por uno de ellos.

**FlashBack**

**_Buck:_**_ (marchándose) Ahora... a su casa_

**_Ellie:_**_ No espera..._

**_Manny:_**_ Ellie, espera... tal vez este chaparrón loco tenga razón..._

**_Ellie:_**_ Manny, ya llegamos hasta aquí, lo encontraremos!_

**_Diego:_**_ Hay un rastro de dedos que queso aquí. A Sid le gusta comer eso, no?_

**_Ellie:_**_ Sígueme_

_Ellie se dirige donde esta Diego y Manny la sigue pero... Buck aparece!_

**_Manny:_**_ Ah!_

**_Buck:_**_ Si van allá encontraran a su amigo... en la otra vida! (y pone una mirada graciosa)_

**_Ellie:_**_ Podrías ayudarnos?_

**_Buck:_**_ Ok, los ayudaré! Pero tengo reglas... Regla número uno! Siempre! escuchen! a Buck! Regla número dos... quédense en su territorio, no en el de ellos! Y... regla numero tres...!_

_Todos se le quedan mirando y..._

**_Buck:_**_ El que tiene un gas… sale de mi casa._

**_Crash:_**_ Ok (se va)_

**Fin del FlashBack**

Buck era todo un bromista y rompe corazones. Todas las chicas estaban detrás de él, sin embargo Buck no tomaba ningún partido. Diego y Buck disfrutaban tanto del deporte como de su vida soltera.

**Buck:** Hola chicos, que cuentan?!

**Manny:** Buck! Diego! Donde han estado?

**Diego:** La práctica se retrasó.

**Ellie:** Practica? No te toca Jockey los martes?

**Buck:** Diego y yo estuvimos practicando básquet en las vacaciones.

**Crash:** Genial! Yo también quiero ser un basquetbolista.

**Eddie:** Yo también!

**Sid:** Si! Y luego podría ser un Jockeybolista, o un pisinabolista

**Manny:** Esas palabras no existen, Sid

**Diego:** Y creo que necesitarías entrenamiento. Un largo año, o años de entrenamiento.

**Ellie:** Yo creo que Sid puede hacer lo que quiera siempre y cuando se lo proponga

Antes de alguien diera un comentario más, Morita y sus amigas llegaron corriendo junto a Luis a sentarse o a estar cerca de Ellie, teniendo sus miradas fijas en ella.

**Ellie:** Hice algo malo?

**Morita:** No… no eres una chica mala

**Sttefie:** Na-ah Eres más como una mamá

**Manny:** Podrían decir que está pasando?

**Katie:** Vendrá una alumna nueva este año

**Steffie:** Y el director asigno a Ellie como su guía

**Manny:** En serio?

**Ellie:** Chicos, no es gran cosa, solo seré su guía por una hora o dos

**Morita:** Como editora del periódico escolar es mi deber informar a los demás alumnos como es la chica nueva

**Luis:** Ya tenemos el lema

**Steffie:** Y seguro tu puedes ayudarnos, ya que vas a pasar tiempo con ella.

**Ellie:** No voy a pasar tiempo con ella. El director solo dijo que tal vez no estaría disponible mañana por la junta de profesores y… me dijo que en el caso de no poder darle la bienvenida, yo me encargaría de eso.

**Morita:** Pero igual…

**Katie:** Ya hemos averiguado todo sobre ella

**Sid:** Vaya, si que se toman su trabajo muy en serio, chicos

**Morita:** Su cabello es negro.

**Steffie:** Es muy linda.

**Katie:** Sus colores favoritos al vestir son el negro, el blanco y el rojo.

**Steffie:** Que según los estándares de la moda indica que es ruda… pero muy delicada también.

**Luis:** Viene de Nueva Jersey

**Morita:** Y… Es patinadora!

**Buck, Sid, Crash y Eddie:** Vaya…

**Buck:** Así que una patinadora, eh?

**Morita:** Bueno… es lo que sospechamos. Por eso te necesitamos, Ellie… *w*

**Ellie:** Pero…

**Buck:** Además tu casillero esta solo a tres pasos de uno vacio. Podría ser el futuro casillero de la nueva.

**Luis:** Hey! Tiene razón

**Ellie:** Chicos… no me gusta ser negativa, pero hay como diez casilleros disponibles en toda la escuela. Que les hace pensar que estará cerca al mío?

* * *

**Y... que tal? Les gusto el primer cap? Que creen ustedes? El casillero de la chica nueva estará junto al de Ellie?**

**Las respuestas en el próximo capitulo, el cual publicare el siguiente miércoles.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me manden sus reviews**

**Pd: Este fic sera actualizado todos los miércoles.**


	2. La Chica Nueva

**Bien, hola a todos, perdón por no actualizar ayer... tuve que salir, fue de improviso. Seee... me gusta hacer sosas improvisadas e inesperadas. **

**Bueno... aqui les dejo el cap 2... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Cap. 2: La chica nueva**

Ya era el segundo día de escuela, y nuestros amigos estaban junto al casillero de Ellie viendo el casillero que estaba tres casilleros más allá.

**Ellie:** No puedo creer que sea ese…

**Todos:** Aja…

**Ellie:** Tampoco puedo creer que ella también sea mi compañera de cuarto.

**Todos:** Aja…

**Buck:** Quien es la otra compañera?

**Ellie:** Sierra Parker

**Sid:** Aush

**Morita:** Les deseo suerte… es difícil calmar a esa fiera.

**Ellie:** No es tan mala… solo da… solo da miedo.

Diego iba a decir algo pero fue callado por la bulla de afuera. Todos gritaban: "Allí viene la nueva". Todos se miraron unos a otros y se quedaron inmóviles esperando a que la chica nueva pase. Luego de unos segundos ella apareció. Era casi como Morita y sus amigos la habían descrito, pero con algunos otros detalles.

La chica nueva era de tez blanca y tenia cabello largo, ondeado y negro; según Sttefie lo tenía al estilo Ashley Tisdale. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul zafiro y sus pestañas eran grandes y delicadas. Traía puesto un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla y unos zapatos con tacones altos. Los accesorios tampoco le hacían falta. El maquillaje natural que traía puesto resaltaba más su belleza, pues detrás de ella todos los chicos la seguían con la mirada, algunos hasta se tropezaban. Poco a poco se fue acercando más a nuestros amigos, pero no se dirigía a ellos, sino a su casillero.

**Buck:** Es la chica más guapa que he visto.

Todos asintieron.

**Sid:** Y… ahora qué?

**Morita:** (dirigiéndose a Ellie) Acércatele

**Steffie:** Jajaja… sigue soñando. No lo malinterpreten, pero ella tiene todas las dotes de formar grupo con Raz, no con ustedes. (Se va con Kattie)

Raz era la chica más popular de la secundaria, era líder de las patinadoras… como eso resumimos todo. Raz tenía una rubia, larga y lacia cabellera, y tenía un mechón pintado de morado. Siempre estaba vestida a la moda, y en ocasiones se ponía su traje morado del equipo de porristas, Los Piratas de California. Si, las patinadoras no solo tenían sus encantos en la pista de hielo, también se encargaban de animar a los equipos de básquet o Jockey. Raz y su equipo selecto vivían solo para bailar y lo hacían de maravilla. Año tras año asistían a concursos de patinaje o baile, y Raz se llevaba el premio mayor.

**Morita:** Y… vas a ir a hablar con ella?

**Ellie:** Hmm… Porque no? De todas formas vamos a hablar en cualquier momento, es mi compañera de cuarto, y prefiero dar el primer paso sola… y no con Sierra.

Ellie da un par de pasos hacia la chica nueva y… Zahz… Raz se puso en su camino. Ni si quiera la había visto venir.

**Raz:** Hey!

**Shira:** (acomodando sus cosas en el locker) Hey

**Raz:** Te he estado buscando

**Shira:** (sin mirarla) Pues ya me encontraste

**Raz:** Tú debes ser la chica nueva

**Shira:** Se nota?

**Raz:** (sonríe) Cariño, todos aquí lo han notado

**Shira:** Hmm… no me di cuenta

**Raz:** Soy Raz Ka-

**Shira:** Karamacoj. Sé quién eres.

**Raz:** Vaya, no sabía que fuera tan conocida en Nueva Jersey

**Shira:** Oh no… solo vi tu foto en las vitrinas de trofeos. Pero creo que te he visto en otra parte… Las olimpiadas de patinaje. Tenías la mejor patada que he visto en mi vida.

**Raz:** Gracias… intento no presumirlo

**Shira:** (sarcásticamente) Que humilde…

**Raz:** Wow… eres una de mis tantas admiradoras?

**Shira:** Nop… Yo también participo en esos concursos… o al menos lo hacía hasta que me mude aquí. Soy-

**Raz:** Shira Mongomery. Tengo buenas fuentes de información. En fin, quería decirte que me dejaste impactada con tu llegada. Causaste todo un alboroto entre los chicos apenas pisaste la escuela. Claro que no se compara al mío.

**Shira:** Y el punto es…

**Raz:** Que al parecer tienes todos los requisitos para formar parte de mi equipo, Los Piratas.

**Shira:** En serio?

**Raz:** Si. Ten (le pasa un folleto) Las audiciones son a las 4pm.

**Shira:** Audiciones?

**Raz:** Jajaja… oye, soy Raz Karamacoj. No puedo ser vista con cualquiera… solo con los mejores.

**Shira:** (susurro) Debes de estar bromeando

**Raz:** Te sugiero venir bien preparada, de lo contrario terminaras en un grupo de baja categoría como los que están detrás de mí (refiriéndose a nuestros amigos) Así que alístate. Tal vez si te acepto, tengas la suerte de sentarte conmigo a la hora del almuerzo.

**Shira:** (sarcásticamente) De verdad es el sueño de toda mi vida

Dicho esto, Shira cierra su casillero y se va, pasando por nuestros amigos mientras rompía el folleto que Raz le había dado para luego botarlo a la basura. A Shira no le importo que Raz la estuviera viendo, y al parecer a la chica popular tampoco le importo, si bien se había molestado, no había razón por no ser persistente. Raz hizo pasar otro folleto en el casillero de la nueva: su mirada había cambiado ligeramente.

* * *

A la hora de salida, todos se dirigían al paradero para esperar al bus.

**Manny:** Aun no puedo creer que Shira haya hecho eso

**Ellie:** Hmm… yo hubiese hecho lo mismo

Todos miran a Ellie con una cara de "En serio (?)"

**Ellie:** Ok, no. Pero me hubiese gustado.

**Morita:** En cierto modo, a mi también.

**Manny:** Y armarte un lio con Los Piratas?! Olvídalo

**Diego:** Y le daría un razón a Soto para sacarme del equipo de Jockey.

**Buck:** Sin embargo, fue atractivo verla actuar.

**Sid, Crash y Eddie:** Oh seee…

**Ellie:** Solo espero que sea más normal que Sierra.

**Buck:** Cualquiera es más normal que esa fiera

**Diego:** Yo no la llamaría fiera… solo es muy rara.

**Buck:** Que acaso no escuchaste aquel rumor de que quemo una iglesia en San Francisco? O que fue a la clínica de trastornos mentales y acuchillo a un doctor y secuestro a una paciente?

**Diego:** Son solos rumores, Buck

**Soto:** (a lo lejos) Diego!

**Diego:** Los veré luego

Diego se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió donde Soto.

**Diego:** Pensé que la practica era a las 4pm.

**Soto:** No es por la práctica

**Diego:** Entonces?

**Soto:** Has visto a la chica nueva?

**Diego:** Shira?

**Soto:** Si… es muy hermosa como para no salir con alguien como yo.

**Diego:** No estabas saliendo con Raz?

**Soto:** Ella es solo cuestión de imagen, nada serio. A demás pienso cortar con ella esta tarde. Usare la escusa de que ha estado mandándole ojitos a Buck.

**Diego:** Oh… pues… bien por ti.

**Soto:** Supe que Ellie, la novia de tu amigo es su compañera de cuarto.

**Diego:** Eh… si. Y?

**Soto:** Quiero que le digas que me dé una ayudadita con ella.

**Diego:** Eh… no lo sé. Ellie no es de hacer esas cosas. A demás está el asunto de Sierra, la otra compañera. Tú no le agradas.

**Soto:** Son solo detalles, Diego

**Diego:** Pues espero que tengas suerte.

**Soto:** Jajaja… Diego… yo tengo toda la suerte del mundo. Lo que me preocupa eres tú. O logras que Shira salga conmigo… o te despides del equipo de Jockey.

* * *

Ellie estaba sentada arreglando y acomodando sus cosas para su estadía al igual que su nueva compañera. Ellie no había podido decir nada más que "hola", seguía asombrada por la astucia y el coraje de la nueva hacia la abeja reina de la escuela. Estaba buscando un tema para compartir, pero no sabía que. Los datos dados por Morita y Luis no ayudaban, y lo único que había escuchado de Nueva Jersey eran sus grandes derrames de petróleo. Estuvo viendo disimuladamente las cosas de Shira, cosa que nunca hacia, hasta que se quedo prendida en algo: al folleto que Raz le había dado.

**Ellie:** Vas a audicionar?

**Shira:** Hmm… no lo sé.

**Ellie:** Raz te quiere en su equipo.

**Shira:** No creo que le haga falta.

**Ellie:** Raz no es de acercarse a los nuevos

**Shira:** Pues… tal vez lo tenga en consideración. A propósito… alguna vez…?

Antes de que Shira terminada de hacer su pregunta, Sierra entro al cuarto. Tenía puesto un conjunto negro, y en la parte de la falta tenía una cadena de adorno. Su lacio cabello tenia ligeras mechas de color rosa. Llevaba unos aretes de plumas negras, y un chicle en la boca.

**Sierra:** (mirando a Shira) Ay Dios… que haces tú aquí?

**Ellie:** Se conocen?

**Shira:** Desearía que no.

**Sierra:** Igual. Ahora voy a tener que ir a secretaria académica para que me asignen en otra habitación.

**Shira:** Están copados

**Sierra:** Ah sí? Y como lo sabes?

**Shira:** A mí tampoco me gusto la idea de compartir el mismo aire contigo.

**Ellie:** Bueno… al parecer esto no va a ir bien, así que sugiero poner algunas reglas.

**Sierra:** De acuerdo. Mi regla es… que si no quieren problemas, no se metan conmigo ni mis cosas, está bien? Y si alguien tiene el corazón partido o algo así… no soy doctora Cupido.

**Shira:** Tranquila, tengo un pacto de no salir con chicos… por ahora.

**Sierra:** Eso ya lo sé, se lo decía a la reina del paraíso de la felicidad.

**Ellie:** Bueno, Manny y yo no tenemos peleas. Así que despreocúpate.

**Sierra:** Ah! Y por cierto, no quiero que tus hermanos vengan aquí, tengo derecho a al menos un lugar donde pueda descansar de sus bromas de mal gusto.

**Ellie:** Si… eso dalo por hecho

**Shira:** Hermanos? Bromas de mal gusto? Tus hermanos son Crash y Eddie?

**Ellie:** Oh, ya te hicieron alguna broma? Lo siento por eso.

**Shira:** Oh, no. Todo está bien. Solo que… tú pareces ser alguien muy tranquila y ellos… bueno pues… son muy alocados y no paran de meterse en problemas. Lo sé. Los he visto por Internet.

Sierra se sentó en su cama, ella ya había arreglado todas sus cosas tal y como le gustaban. Shira comenzó a poner algunos cuadros y posters en su pared, y Ellie estaba terminando de poner sus libros en orden. Después de unos minutos tocaron la puerta; era Manny.

**Manny:** Hola

**Ellie:** No sabía que ibas a venir

**Manny:** Quise saber si todo iba bien.

**Ellie:** Todo está bien

**Manny:** Ok… me preguntaba si querías acompañarme a recoger a Morita, tal vez de allí podamos ir por un helado

**Ellie:** Ok

**Shira:** Les importa si los acompaño?

**Manny:** Bueno…

**Shira:** Tranquilos, solo los acompañare hasta el colegio, luego podrán estar solos.

**Ellie:** Que vas a hacer?

**Shira:** Hmm… digamos que voy a elevar el ego de Raz para luego pisarlo.

**Sierra:** Interesante

**Shira:** Tal vez.

**Manny:** Esto lo tengo que ver

**Sierra:** Yo igual

* * *

En la cancha de básquet estaban todos reunidos, Los Basquetbolistas, Los Tigres, Los piratas y los que venían para la audición. Se podía sentir la tensión, sobretodo porque Soto y Raz no dejaban de discutir.

**Buck:** Que crees que esté pasando allí?

**Diego:** Le está terminando

**Buck:** Que?! Como sabes eso?

**Diego:** Soto me lo dijo en la salida. Dice que la ha visto mandándote ojitos a sus espaldas.

**Buck:** Raz mandándome ojitos?

**Diego:** No lo habías notado?

**Buck:** Pues si… pero no le hago caso, no es mi tipo

**Diego:** Que? Tienes un tipo?

**Buck:** Jajaja… Shira es mi tipo.

**Diego:** Pues comienza a olvidarte de ella, porque Soto ya le ha echado el ojo.

**Buck:** En serio?

**Diego:** Si… me dijo que me encargara de ese asunto.

**Buck:** Como?

**Diego:** Quiere que convenza a Ellie para que le hable bien de él, y también quiere que yo ayude a reforzar sus comentarios. De lo contrario me expulsara del equipo de Jockey.

**Buck:** Vaya… estas en problemas, compadre. Todos los chicos del insti están detrás de ella.

Por otro lado, estaban Raz y Soto discutiendo.

**Raz:** Bien… entonces terminamos, pero les diré a todos que yo te corte.

**Soto:** Que?! Eso no… yo tengo una reputación que cuidar

**Raz:** Igual yo

**Soto:** Escucha… seamos sinceros. Que tú y yo hayamos salido y tenido una historia… solo fue pura pose.

**Raz:** Cierto… y?

**Soto:** Que en si nunca hemos tenido nada serio.

**Raz:** Que buscas?

**Soto:** Un trato.

**Raz:** Que clase de trato?

**Soto:** Supe que invitaste a Shira a la audición.

**Raz:** Si, me rechazo. Pero no me doy por vencida, además… tengo un as bajo la manga.

**Soto:** Como quieras. Pero no quiero que la rechaces. Quiero que seas su amiga.

**Raz:** Que!

**Soto:** Solo pasa tiempo con ella, dile lo apuesto que soy y…

**Raz:** Que tendré yo a cambio?

**Soto:** Te gusta Buck, cierto?

**Raz:** A todas les gusta Buck

**Soto:** Y a todos les gusta Shira, así que debemos unir fuerzas. Ves a Diego? El me está ayudando en esto. Tal vez después pueda ayudarte a conquistar a Buck. Y ambos terminaríamos siendo más populares que antes.

**Raz:** Los primeros en conquistar a los más intocables… Me gusta. Solo una cosa… no creo que Shira venga a la audición. Y no soy una chica de rogar.

**Soto:** Pues tendrás que hacer una excepción. Al igual que yo.

**Raz:** Que quieres decir?

**Soto:** Que dejare que digas que fuiste tú quien corto conmigo.

**Raz:** Ok. Pero una cosa más. Qué pasa si esto no funciona?

**Soto:** Tendrás que hacer que funcione si quieres salir con Buck.

* * *

Las audiciones comenzaron, y todos estaban sentados mientras que los animadores estaban parados en frente de ellos. Buck, Diego y Los Tigres se quedaron a ver la audición.

**Buck:** (a Diego) Hey… mira

Diego voltea y ve a Shira entrar junto con Ellie y Manny, los dos últimos se acercaron a sus amigos.

**Raz:** Así que… (Rio) todos ustedes creen tener lo que hace falta para ser animadores? Jajaja… pues si no pueden hacer esto…

Una de las amigas de Raz levanto su pierna hasta que su pie tocara su frente para luego saltar y caer en suelo sentada con las piernas bien separadas.

**Raz:** … no nos hagan perder el tiempo.

Tres alumnos se levantaron de su asiento y se fueron.

**Raz:** Y si no pueden hacer esto…

Otra de las amigas de Raz comenzó hacer lo suyo, salto bien alto con las piernas elevadas y bien separadas.

**Raz:** … entonces por qué siguen aquí?!

Cinco estudiantes más se fueron.

**Raz:** Y ni si quiera piensen que podrán estar aquí sin hacer esto

Un animador comenzó a hacer tres aspas de molino continuo. Terminado eso, diez alumnos se fueron.

**Raz:** O eso

Otro animador comenzó a hacer un aspa de molino seguido de tres saltos continuos hacia atrás. Ya para entonces, solo la mitad de los que habían estado seguían en las bancas. Shira había visto como Raz había estado asustando a cada uno. Claro que hacer esa clase de cosas era esencial, pero existían otras formas más amables para darlo a conocer. Al ver la sonrisa de triunfo de Raz, Shira dejo caer su bolso al suelo para luego correr a velocidad hacer un aspa de molino, cuatro saltos continuos hacia atrás y uno más con giro invertido.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal escena, sobretodo Raz.

**Shira:** Sorprendida?

**Raz:** Extasiada

Shira tomo asiento y espero a las siguientes indicaciones.

**Buck:** La convencieron para que audicione?

**Ellie:** No… al parecer a Shira le gusta enfrentarse a los demás

**Sierra:** Y no la culpo. Ya era hora que alguien se le enfrentara a esa sifrina.

**Buck:** Que haces aquí?

**Sierra:** Es un lugar libre, puedo estar donde yo quiera

**Buck:** Pero acaso no es que cuando entras a un lugar con espíritu vivo tu alma se quema?

**Sierra:** Cierra la boca idiota. No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces.

Buck iba a decir algo cuando la voz de Raz lo interrumpió.

**Raz:** Muy bien así haremos esto.

La líder de Los Piratas hiso que todos se pusieran en el centro de la cancha. Shira se puso adelante.

**Raz:** Realizare una rutina y la repetiré un par de veces, pero si no me siguen el paso, se van. Si alguno sobrevive entonces decidiremos si merece ser un Pirata. Está claro?!

Todos asintieron u Raz le dio una mirada fría a Shira.

**Raz:** Muy bien, síganme! Y 5, 6, 7, 8… (Comienza a bailar) Y uno y dos y tres y cuatro, cinco, seis… siete y ocho.

Mientras Raz bailaba su equipo comenzaba a cerciorarse si los demás seguían el ritmo.

**Silas:** Ese paso está mal, vete!

**Gupta:** Que te pasa?! Tienes dos izquierdas?!

**Squint:** Esto no es la macarena, además lo bailas mal. Ya lárgate!

Todos estaban bailando mal, excepto Shira, quien solo se había quedado mirando a Raz bailar examinando cada uno de sus pasos:

Piernas separadas

Pierna derecha delante de la izquierda

Pierna derecha pasarla atrás de la izquierda

Pierna derecha vuelve a su posición

Piernas flexionadas hacia la derecha

Piernas vuelven a su sitio y la derecha se coloca detrás de la izquierda

Pequeño salto y caer con las piernas separadas y los brazos extendido en forma de X

Otro pequeño salto bajando los brazos y dando un aplauso

Bajas los brazos como en la posición inicial.

Raz se dio cuenta de que Shira estaba inmóvil así que paro de hacer los pasos y se dirigió a ella con una mirada fija.

**Raz:** No puedes seguirme, novata?

Shira le devolvió la mirada fría y se puso a bailar.

**Raz:** 2, 3! 4, 5, 6. La ultima vez!

Raz se puso de frente de Shira comenzó a bailar pero poniéndole un poco mas de ritmo, a Shira no le importo, la seguía sin ningún problema.

**Raz:** Uno y dos y tres y cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho! Uno y dos y tres y cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho! Uno y dos y tres y cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho!

**Shira y Raz:** Uno y dos y tres y cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho!

**Shira:** Uno, dos… tres, cuatro (terminando cara a cara con Raz) Es lo mejor que tienes?

Shira se aleja de Raz, sin darse cuenta que era la única que había sobrevivido en la cancha, y se dirige donde esta Ellie, quien había recogido su bolso del suelo y se lo entrega a la chica nueva. Después de tener su bolso, se despida y se dirige a salir del lugar.

**Buck y Sierra:** Vaya, "La leche light" tiene talento…

Ambos se miran como diciendo "que?". Compartir un mismo pensamiento era aun más extraño.

**Soto:** (a Raz) Tienes que ponerla en la escuadra

**Raz:** No estuvo tan bien

**Soto:** Por favor, sabes que estuvo perfecto. Además hicimos un trato.

**Raz:** Okaaaaaaaaaaay. Oye! Selena Gomez!

**Shira:** (voltea) Soy Shira.

**Raz:** Lo que sea.

Shira voltea y se dirige a su antigua dirección.

**Raz:** Si quieres unirte a nosotras, adelante.

**Shira:** (voltea y rie) No lo creo. No gracias…

**Raz:** Sabes que hay cientos de chicas que se matarían por el puesto.

**Shira:** Entonces… no creo que me necesites.

Dicho esto Shira se va del lugar dejando a todos pasmados, sobre todo a Raz, nadie nunca le había negado algo.

**Raz:** Ya volverá… ya volverá…

* * *

**Y... que les parecio? Si... tarte de hacerlo como Triunfos robados esa parte... pero solo esa parte. Es que es mi parte favorita, a parte de la competencia, claro.**

**Ustedes que creen? Shira regresara y sera animadora? Diego podra acercarse a Shira y convencerla de que salga con Soto? Como sera esa tal Sierra?**

**Espero sus reviews...=)**


	3. Pidiendo ayuda a Ellie

**Holaaaa... ya regrese con otro nuevo capitulo...wiii!**

**Bn.. espero que les guste y... mil perdones si no actualice los Bloopers, les prometo que este viernes pondré dos...n.n**

* * *

**Cap. 3: Pidiendo ayuda a Ellie**

**Raz:** No va a volver…!

Raz estaba deshecha, su cabello estaba hecho un asco y su rimar se había corrido después de horas de haber estado llorando por el rechazo del día anterior.

**Squint:** Y que si no?

**Raz:** Shira es la mejor patinadora de Nueva Jersey, Squint!

**Flynn:** Estamos en Nueva Jersey? Yo pensé que era Nueva York

**Raz:** No! No estamos en Nueva Jersey! Y esto no es Nueva York!

**Silas:** Es California, tonto. Estamos en Los Ángeles, California.

**Raz:** Shira tiene que estar en mi equipo, si se une a otro podría ganarme.

**Gupta:** Podemos hacer trampa, como todos los años. Y no hay otros equipos en la escuela.

**Raz:** Si, pero igual no quiero correr riesgos. Espero que Soto también sepa mover bien las cartas.

**Silas:** Soto?

**Raz:** Si… hicimos un trato, yo aceptaba a Shira en la escuadra y lo ayudaba a conquistarlo… así Soto me ayudaría con Buck.

**Squint:** Te gusta Buck?

**Raz:** A quién no. No es nada serio… es solo cuestión de imagen al igual que con Soto.

**Squint:** Mujeres! Jamás las entenderé.

**Raz:** Callate! Solo espero que Diego también haga bien su tarea. Aunque eso de que Ellie pase tiempo con Shira… eso malograría el plan.

**Flynn:** Por qué?

**Squint:** See… que tiene que ver la chica "vivo en un mundo lleno de alegría" para ser una amenaza.

**Raz:** Nada… solo quiero que todo sea perfecto. Nada tiene que salir mal.

* * *

Shira abrió la puerta de su casa, había decidido ver cómo iban las cosas con su tía. Se fue a la cocina y vio los servicios aun en desorden, su tía había hecho sus famosas galletas.

**Shira:** "Galletitas Maya, se feliz con una galleta de la tía Maya"

**Maya:** See… sé que no son de tus favoritas.

**Shira:** Me sentiría bien con una pizza, pero supongo que eso no va a pasar. Gutt va a venir, no es cierto?

**Maya:** P-Por qué dices eso?

**Shira:** En serio quieres saber? Siempre horneas galletas cuando Gutt va a venir, siempre haces una bandeja entera.

Shira mira la bandeja que estaba en la mesa. Estaba vacía y llena de miajas. Eso solo significaba una cosa.

**Shira:** Gutt ya estuvo aquí…

**Maya:** Si…

**Shira:** Me voy.

**Maya:** No espera…

Maya corre y retiene a Shira impidiendo que salga de la cocina.

**Shira:** Que?

**Maya:** C-Como te ha ido en la escuela?

**Shira:** Lo normal, ya sabes.

**Maya:** Ya tienes amigos?

**Shira:** Compañeras de cuarto, nada más.

**Maya:** Vamos… no seas así.

**Shira:** En serio tenemos que tener esta conversación?

**Maya:** Oye, solo quiero saber

**Shira:** O entrometerte.

**Maya:** Vamos… Gutt me conto que en esa escuela hay un grupo de patinadores

**Shira:** Si, lo sé. Me pidieron que me uniera.

**Maya:** Ves!

**Shira:** La decline

**Maya:** Por qué?

**Shira:** Me prometí no competir en otro equipo nunca más.

**Maya:** Oye… si te gusta patinar… no importa en qué equipo estés.

**Shira:** La capitana es Raz Karamacoj

**Maya:** La chica que te vence todos los años?

**Shira:** Ella misma

**Maya:** Y eso que tiene que ver?

**Shira:** Que… no sé, se siente extraño estar de parte del equipo que antes era tu enemigo.

**Maya:** Y qué? Has tenido varios contrincantes en todas las competencias

**Shira:** Si, pero Raz siempre es la que está a un paso delante de nosotros… bueno, estaba. Siempre nos dejaba en el segundo lugar.

**Maya:** Entonces… ahora que estas con ella podrás estar en el primero.

**Shira:** Esa es una conducta arribista.

**Maya:** Bien, te lo pongo así… elige tú: o patinas, o comienzas una vida lejos de lo que más te gusta, la pista de patinaje.

* * *

**Manny:** Ellie no hará eso.

Diego hacia contado el plan de Soto para conquistar a la chica nueva, sabía que no era una buena idea involucrar a Ellie, sobre todo porque de hacerlo también involucraría a Manny.

**Diego:** Me sacaran del equipo de Jockey si no lo hace.

**Ellie:** No puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea botarte del equipo?

**Diego:** Lo traicione, si? Desde entonces busca cualquier escusa. Y esto es algo completamente sencillo.

**Ellie:** Oye, Manny no está de acuerdo… y no digo que dependa de él para yo también estarlo, pero no empujare a ninguna chica a los brazos de ese Tigre.

**Diego:** Si, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea.

**Manny:** Entonces por qué quieres cumplirlo?

**Diego:** Pues porque-

**Buck:** Yo digo que hay que apoyarlo, es nuestro amigo, no?

**Ellie:** Eres mi amigo, Diego, y lo haría pero… esta el asunto de Sierra y… no creo que Shira me haga caso. No sé si lo notaron pero es muy liberal.

**Buck:** Bueno… yo te ayudare. Tenemos que hacer un plan.

**Ellie:** Bueno… supongo que lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarlos con ese plan. Solo les daré las pautas.

**Diego:** Perfecto. Pero antes, una pregunta. Donde está Sid?

* * *

Sid se asoma por la puerta de la sala de estar, temeroso a lo que pueda pasar…

**Sid:** Granny…?

Y de la nada sale su abuela golpeándolo con su baston.

**Granny:** Sidney! Chico travieso! Dame de comer!

**Sid:** Au, au, au! Pero de donde sacas tanta fuerza?! Au!

**Granny:** A trabajar debilucho! Mastica esto por mi (le da una manzana)

**Sid:** Iu, no…

Granny lo vuelve a golpear con el bastón.

**Granny:** Mastícalo!

**Sid:** Au! Eso duele!

**Granny:** Preciosa!

**Sid:** Ya basta con eso de Preciosa!

**Granny:** Preciosa! Dile a Sidney que mastique mi comida!

**Sid:** Las mascotas no hablan abuela

Granny le pega de nuevo con el bastón

**Sid:** AU! Debí traer el casco. Au!

Granny se sube a la espalda de Sid y comienza a golpearlo.

**Granny:** Vamos, Sidney! Deja de ser perezoso y mastica esto!

* * *

Shira estaba tendida en su cama, estaba confundida si aceptar la propuesta de Raz o no. Patinar fue siempre lo que más le gusto, se sentía libre y era el único lugar donde se sentía tranquila y estaba alejada de todos los problemas. Sentir la briza cuando te deslizas, sentirse una paloma al hacer los saltos. Desde que era pequeña le había gustado la idea de poder volar, cosa que nunca pasaría excepto en sus sueños, pero patinando sentía eso… volar.

Shira estaba a punto de quedarse dormida hasta que sintió una vibración. Era su celular.

**_Raz:_**_ (Por celular) Antes de que me refutes, quiero decirte que… a pesar que hayamos tenido un mal comienzo, te quiero en mi escuadra. Ambas sabemos que no hay nada que se compare a la emoción que te ofrece la pista de hielo. Que dices?_

* * *

**So... que les parecio? Creen que Shira acepte la propuesta de Raz? Los consejos de Ellie ayudara a Diego para que Soto este con Shira? Sid olvidara traer un casco otra ves? Las Galletas de la Tia Maya seran bajo en grasa?**

**Todo esto en el proximo capitulo... n.n**

**Nota: Tl ves algunos de aqui no lo saben pero... tengo un blog donde publico todos los avances de mis fics... ya saben... sobre los proximos caps. Aun no subo sobre este, pero me preguntaba si les gustaria que los subiese. Oh! Y una cosa mas... si quieren pueden decirme paraa que lea sus fics y... dar una resena de el... Antes solia hacerlo, y quiero volver a ternornar...n.n**

**No se olviden de mandarme sus reviews sobre este cap... =)**


	4. Planificacion

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa... ya llegamos al cap 4! Enjoy!**

**Y... gracias por sus reviews n.n**

* * *

**Cap. 4: Planificación**

Shira entra a la habitación…

**Sierra:** Oh, miren quien llego. Otra cara bonita que se echo a perder. Lo último que me faltaba. Tener a una Pirata como mi compañera de cuarto.

**Shira:** (mira a Ellie) Siempre es así?

**Ellie:** No se, es la primera vez que compartimos cuarto.

**Sierra:** Te advierto que si sacudes tus pompones en mi rostro, lo vas a pasar mal.

**Shira:** Si ja, ja… que gracioso…

**Sierra:** No puedo seguir viéndote en ese uniforme de sifrina.

**Shira:** Si no te guste, puedes salir de la habitación.

**Sierra:** Al menos no eres la capitana, de lo contrario tendría que comprarme el Repele-Perras 3000.

**Shira:** Has lo que quieras. Puede que tú lo odiaras… pero yo amo hacer esto.

Shira se va dejando a Sierra con la palabra en la boca.

**Ellie:** Bueno… antes de que comiences a ladrar… yo… yo creo que… creo que ambas deberían… comunicarse… y solucionar esto… Si, a dios. (Se va)

* * *

Buck y Diego se encontraban en las mesas de la entrada del colegio, ese día no tenían práctica así que tenían tiempo para ver el asunto de Soto con respecto a Shira. Y hablando de la Reina de Roma, Shira paso por su lado luciendo su uniforme de porrista, había junta de escuadra.

**Buck:** Vaya… le queda muy bien el uniforme de porrista…

**Diego:** Si… pero al grano. Tenemos que hacer algo para que se fije en Soto. Ellie ya me dio la lista de las cosas por hacer.

**Buck:** A ver… 1) Se su amiga. 2) Conócela. 3) No llegues al punto demasiado rápido. 4) Se sutil a la hora de invitarla a algún lugar. Espera… creo que Ellie se confundió, se supone que tienes que lograr que Shira salga con Soto… no contigo. Salvo que tú quieras.

**Diego:** No gracias. Estoy feliz con mi vida soltera.

**Buck:** Oye, yo también dije eso… pero eso no quita que piense que la nueva es atractiva. Sobre todo con ese uniforme.

**Diego:** Si, si, si… a lo nuestro. Qué te parece si modificamos algunas cosas?

**Buck:** Si. Como… Ya sé! Que tal… si tu usas eso a tu favor.

**Diego:** Te lo repito. La idea es que salga con Soto, no conmigo.

**Buck:** Si, ya se… pero que tal si te haces su amigo y… la convences de que salga con Soto. A demás… si es tu amiga, va a ser más fácil de convencerla y… si eso funciona y llega a ser la novia de Soto, responderá a tu favor y el ya no te pondría a prueba.

**Diego:** Hmm… es una gran idea. Pero como hago eso?

**Buck:** Pues con los consejos que Ellie te ha dado.

**Diego:** Y cuál sería el primer movimiento?

**Buck:** Pues lo de siempre… el primer encuentro. Tienes que quedar primero como un conocido, luego de un par de encuentros ya serán amigos… y tendrás su confianza. Podrían ir juntos a los entrenamientos y presentarle a Soto… hablarle de lo "increíble" que es y… Listo!

**Diego:** Vaya… esa es una gran idea.

**Buck:** Oh seee…! Pakily-Pack pack pack! Por eso me llaman Buck Master!

**Diego:** Bien… pero aun está el problema de Sierra.

**Buck:** Eso déjamelo a mi

**Diego:** Que vas a hacer? Vas a invitarla a salir o algo así?

**Buck:** Tal vez…

**Diego:** Desde cuando quieres salir con ella?

**Buck:** Desde que le prometí a mi mejor amigo que lo ayudaría. A demás, con Sierra fuera, podrás entrar sin refutaciones y… tal vez la ayude a no ser tan rara.

**Diego:** (ríe) A Sierra no le agradas…

**Buck:** Eso ya lo veremos…

* * *

Mientras tanto, las animadoras ya estaban dentro de la cancha practicando la nueva rutina. La profesora de deportes encargada de las animadoras estaba supervisando a cada una, sobre todo a la nueva integrante, Shira. La nueva no había perdido el toque, con decir que había dejado de hacer esas clases de piruetas por un buen tiempo… Animar no era la suyo, era más asunto de Mikayla, pero ahora ya no estaba y Shira no quería ocupar su puesto. Se había quedado con la mentalidad de que nadie podía reemplazar a su hermana, ni si quiera ella misma. Lo único que tenía a su favor era el patinaje sobre hielo, eso sí era lo suyo.

**Entrenadora:** Raz!

**Raz:** (acercándose) Si, entrenadora

**Entrenadora:** Lo están haciendo muy bien.

**Raz:** Gracias, Usted sabe que me sacrifico mucho por esta escuadra, sobre todo en la pista.

**Entrenadora:** Lo sé. He estado examinando a la nueva.

**Raz:** Si… no lo hace tan mal.

**Entrenadora:** Por supuesto que no. La he visto antes?

**Raz:** En las nacionales de patinaje sobre hielo; es Shira Mongomery.

**Entrenadora:** Eso lo sé. Pero creo que la he visto también en otra parte… Hmm… tal vez me estoy confundiendo. Como sea… quiero hablar contigo y con ella.

**Raz:** Sobre qué?

**Entrenadora:** Lo sabrás luego

* * *

Después de la práctica, Shira y Raz se quedaron con la entrenadora. Ambas estaban sentadas en su despacho.

**Entrenadora:** No se asusten, no hay ningún problema aquí… bueno, aun.

**Raz:** Estoy completamente segura de que Shira no se meterá en problemas. Es una gran animadora y una gran patinadora.

**Entrenadora:** Lo sé, Raz. Por eso quiero que ella sea la nueva capitana.

**Shira:** (sorprendida) Que?

**Raz:** (sorprendida) Que!

**Entrenadora:** No te preocupes, Raz, tú también serás capitana… pero solo del equipo de porristas, el de patinaje lo será Shira.

**Raz:** QUE!

**Shira:** Ah… no sé qué decir… la verdad yo no…

**Entrenadora:** (mirando a Shira) Tienes un gran talento en la pista de hielo. Te he visto en tus competencias… Tienes todo lo necesario para estar en el equipo junto con nosotras. Claro que vas a estar en el equipo no?

**Shira:** Eh… no lo sé.

**Entrenadora:** Vamos… yo se que quieres, te he visto. Amas patinar.

**Shira:** Si, pero yo…

**Entrenadora:** Dejare que lo pienses… y te sugiero que participes te ayudara con los créditos que necesitas. Además nosotros somos los mejores, siempre hemos ganado el primer puesto en todas las competencias. Que dices?

* * *

Sierra estaba tirada en su cama escuchando música desde su mp3 con los audífonos puestos. Un secreto grande de Sierra era que le gustaba la música de los 60s… sobretodo el rock. Todos sabían que le gustaba esa clase de música, pero pensaban que era de una clase más actual y algo metal. Sin embargo ella no se había tomado la molestia de corregir ese rumor… y todos los rumores que corrían sobre ella.

Estaba escuchando música hasta que algo capto su atención. Entre las cosas de Shira estaba un par de patines de hielo. "Patines? Por qué los trajo? No creo que sea capaz de competir junto con los piratas" pensó. Se acerco para admirarlos más de cerca. Hace cuanto tiempo no había visto uno de ellos? 6… 10 años quizás? Estaba a punto de tocarlos pero alguien llamo a la puerta. Era Sid

**Sierra:** Que?

**Sid:** Hola Sierra, como estas?

**Sierra:** Que quieres?

**Sid:** Esta Ellie?

**Sierra:** No

**Sid:** Sabes donde esta?

**Sierra:** No

**Sid:** Sabes si ha salido con Manny?

**Sierra:** Por qué no la llamas a su celular?

**Sid:** Perfecto. Gran idea. Tienes un celular?

**Sierra:** Si

**Sid:** Pues… me lo prestas?

**Sierra:** No

**Sid:** Ya pues! Lo necesito

**Sierra:** Usa el tuyo

**Sid:** Eh… si, lo haría, pero no puedo

**Sierra:** (suspira) Ah... sé que lamentare preguntar pero… Por qué no puedes usar tu celular?

**Sid:** Porque está en alguna parte del océano.

**Sierra:** Que?

**Sid:** Mi abuela tiro mi celular al inodoro.

**Sierra:** Y… por qué hiso eso?

**Sid:** Eh… no lo sé… tal vez porque está LOCA! Préstame tu celular!

**Sierra:** (suspira con amargura) Ahh… está bien. Pero te advierto que esto no cambia nada, que te lo haya prestado no significa que seamos amigos o algo parecido, ok?

**Sid:** Ok

**Sierra:** Bien. Sabes el número de Ellie?

**Sid:** Eh… no

**Sierra:** Y como pensabas llamarla?!

**Sid:** Yo? Fue tu idea!

**Sierra:** Ay Dios…

* * *

Diego y Buck se dirigían a la salida de la escuela hasta que alguien los alcanzo.

**Soto:** Diego

**Diego:** Soto? Pensé que la práctica se había cancelado.

**Soto:** Si, se cancelo, solo he venido a ver a mi futura novia. Quiero que sepas que Raz está de mi lado y me ha dicho que Shira desconoce completamente de mi, a caso no fui claro cuando te dije que tomaras cartas en el asunto?!

**Diego:** Si, si, si. Todo a su tiempo. Estoy trabajando en ello

**Soto:** Pues hazlo rápido, si no ya sabes lo que pasa. En cuanto a Ellie… ya no es necesario que la convenzas. Shira ahora es parte del equipo de porristas… y no creo que se arriesgue exponiendo su reputación hablando con alguno de ustedes.

**Buck:** Pues ahí va el asunto, compañero. Como quieres que Diego la convensa de que salga contigo, si no pasa tiempo con ella.

**Soto:** Hmm... Buen punto.

**Diego:** Tratare de hacerme su amigo primero, luego la convenceré para que salga contigo.

**Soto:** Bien. Pero no quiero jueguitos… no me arriesgare como la vez pasada.

**Diego:** Tranquilo, eso no va a pasar.

**Soto:** Bien. Espero respuestas mañana mismo. (Se va)

**Buck:** Debes estar bromeando…

**Diego:** Eh?

**Buck:** Soto me ha hecho dar cuenta de algo… hay un error en todo esto.

**Diego:** Cual?

**Buck:** Pues… que pasa si acabas enamorándote de Shira… y viceversa.

**Diego:** Eso no va a pasar

**Buck:** Por qué no?

**Diego:** Estoy bien con mi vida soltera, gracias.

* * *

Ellie y Manny estaban en la heladería disfrutando de un delicioso helado. Ellie había escogido el de fresa y Manny el de chocolate.

**Ellie:** Se acerca el día de San Valentin.

**Manny:** Lo sé, Morita ha estado redactando como hace tres semanas atrás. Creo que eso del periódico escolar se ha salido de control.

**Ellie:** Que tiene de malo pertenecer a un club?

**Manny:** No tiene nada de malo. Solo digo que… tal vez debería dedicarse a otra cosa.

**Ellie:** Como qué? Patinadora?

**Manny:** Que? No! Todo menos eso

**Ellie:** Por qué?

**Manny:** No quiero que se vuelva como esas chicas… primero se hablan por teléfono, luego querrá un celular para hablar con ellas todo el tiempo… querrá su propia tarjeta de crédito la cual usara en ropa de diseñador y patines… y eso no es todo. Luego saldrá con sus amigas todos los fines de semana, luego será de forma seguida… conocerá a chicos y… Pang! Querrá tener un novio motociclista sin licencia!

**Ellie:** Manny… clámate, eso no sucederá.

**Manny:** No, si no lo permito.

**Ellie:** Manny…

**Manny:** Que? Es mi hermana menor.

**Ellie:** Si, pero ella también tiene que vivir sus propias experiencias, no lo crees?

**Manny:** Si… siempre y cuando yo esté detrás de ella

**Ellie:** Manny…!

En ese momento entra sierra a la heladería con Sid jalándole el brazo y suplicándole que no lo mate.

**Ellie:** Sierra?

**Sierra:** Esto les pertenece? (señalando a Sid)

**Manny:** Nunca lo he visto en mi vida.

**Ellie:** Manny!

**Sid:** Manny?

**Sierra:** (a Sid) Puedes por favor dejar mi brazo en paz!

Sid suelta a Sierra y va a abrazar a sus amigos.

**Sid:** Manny! Ellie! (los suelta) Donde han estado?

**Manny:** Aquí. Tu donde has estado?

**Sid:** Con mi abuela.

**Manny:** La loca decrepita?

**Sid:** Eh… si.

**Ellie:** Gracias, Sierra- Donde esta?

* * *

**Donde habrá ido Sierra? Extraño...  
Bueno, ahora Shira es capitana del grupo de patinaje, Raz debe de estar quemando madera...xD  
Podrá Ellie hacer que reine la paz entre sus compañeras? O las cosas empeoraran?**

**Respuestas en el proximo capitulo.**

**Dejen Reviews please...*w***


	5. La primera impresión

**Hola amigos...xD**

**Aqui les traigo un nuevo cap de OnIce. See... las cosas van un poco lentas...xP**

**PD: Para aquellos que siguen mi fic de Entrevistas y Bloopers... este viernes nos espera un nuevo capitulo... o tal vez dos.**

* * *

**Cap. 5: La primera impresión**

Al día siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo en la escuela, nuestros amigos estaban sentados en la misma mesa hablando sobre la nueva noticia que se había expandido en dos segundos y que tenía a todos muy sorprendidos.

**Ellie:** Ya es capitana?

**Morita:** Bueno… eso no es novedad. Lo que es excitante es que alguien le quito el puesto a Raz. Bueno… aunque sea en las olimpiadas de patinaje.

**Ellie:** No creo que Raz esté tomando muy bien la noticia. Ser capitana de patinaje es todo un honor y aun más si lo has sido desde hace 6 años. Y que te quiten ese merito de la nada pues…

**Manny:** No creemos que sea conveniente que pongas esa noticia en primera plana.

**Morita:** Oh.

**Buck:** Si lo haces, Raz te matara.

**Sid:** Y a nosotros… =Z

**Diego:** Las cosas han estado muy tranquilas, así que mejor hay que evitar problemas.

**Manny:** Por cierto… como vas con el asunto de Shira?

**Diego:** Aun no hemos comenzado, pero tenemos que hacerlo pronto. Soto está muy impaciente.

**Buck:** Pero ya tenemos un plan.

**Eddie:** Y que harán con la GhostGirl de Sierra?

**Diego:** Buck se ofreció a ayudarme con ese asunto.

**Buck: **Eh…

**Diego: **No me digas que cambiaste de opinión.

**Buck: **Pues… Sid me conto sobre su encuentro con ella ayer…

**Sid: **Fue horrible…

**Ellie: **No creo que sea para tanto.

**Sid: **Que me haya llevado arrastrando hasta la heladería es demasiada tortura para mí.

**Buck: **Creo que sería mejor contratar a alguien para que salga con ella.

**Diego: **Alguien que sea tonto, fácil de manipular y… que no sea un Sid o un Crash o Eddie.

**Sid, Crash y Eddie: **Hey!

Todos comenzaron a buscar con la mirada a ver si encontraban a alguien con dichas características.

**_Zeke: _**_Soto! Ayer faltaste a la práctica._

**_Soto: _**_Ayer no hubo practica, tarado!_

**Diego y Buck:** Bingo.

**Ellie:** Creen que funcione?

**Diego:** Tenemos que intentarlo. Y más vale comenzar ahora… hacerme amigo de Shira y todo eso.

**Luis:** No entiendo. Tú… quieres salir con Shira?

**Crash:** Jajajajaja… Ay enano… en qué mundo vives?!

**Eddie:** No ves que Diego está tratando de hacer que Shira salga con Soto?

**Morita:** Por qué?

**Manny:** Porque si. No más preguntas. Y espero que no publiques esto tampoco. Ni si quiera en tu blog.

**Morita:** Ok, lo prometo.

**Manny:** Para ti también, enano.

**Luis:** Si, señor, digo, Manny.

Diego y Buck se paran de su asiento sujetando sus bebidas en mano.

**Buck:** Bien… fase uno. Que te conozca.

**Diego:** Bien, como hago eso?

**Buck:** (saca la libreta y lee) A ver… se sutil. Y no olvides que la primera impresión tiene que ser buena.

**Diego:** Bien, pero-

Diego no pudo terminar de hablar, había chocado con alguien y la bebida se le había derramado en su blusa.

**Shira:** Rayos! Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?!

**Diego:** Oh… lo siento.

**Raz:** Claro… supongo que eso paga la lavandería de su blusa.

**Diego:** Eh-

**Raz:** Vámonos, Shira. No vale la pena pelear. Puede que sea un tigre, pero es uno descarriado.

**Buck:** A ti quien te metió a la conversación?

**Raz:** Y a ti? Puedo ver tu pase a esta discusión?!

**Buck:** Hey! No voltees las cosas!

**Diego:** No fue mi intención tirarte le refresco, fue un accidente.

**Shira:** Claro… lo comprendo.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, Shira derramo su refresco en chaqueta de Diego.

**Shira:** Upz, fue un accidente. (Se va con Raz)

**Buck:** Eh… creo que esa no fue una buena primera impresión.

**Diego**: Oh, en serio (?)

**Buck:** No te enojes conmigo porque la chica nueva te mando el diablo. Hay que comenzar de nuevo. Tal vez se le olvide.

* * *

En casa de Shira, Maya tenía visita…

**Gutt:** Es agradable pasar tiempo con usted.

**Maya:** Oh, Gutt… no es mucha molestia.

**Gutt:** Me encantan las galletas que haces. Algún día tendrás que darme la receta.

**Maya:** Es una receta secreta, Gutt. No se lo daría a nadie, ni si quiera a usted.

Lo que nadie sabía, a excepción de Shira, era que esa galletas no tenían una receta especial, y mucho menos un ingrediente especial. Eran simples galletas de supermercado. Maya solía comprar la harina para preparar y agregarles más azúcar. Seguro que hubiese perdido ese concurso de galleas el año pasado si se hubiesen enterado de su secreto.

**Gutt:** Y como está Shira? Ya tiene amigos en la escuela?

**Maya:** Oh, sí. La invitaron a unirse al equipo de porristas.

**Gutt:** Ves… te dije que todo estaría bien.

**Maya:** Si. Tienen un gran concurso este año. El concurso de talentos artístico de canto, baile y patinaje. Claro que Shira aun no lo sabe. Es que fui a hablar a secretaria académica para ver qué clase de créditos le dan por ser animadora.

**Gutt:** Oh… el concurso de talento artístico. Estoy seguro de que va a quedar entre las mejores.

**Maya:** Oh sí. Shira aprendió a bailar por su madre. Le enseño ballet, música clásica, contemporánea, salsa… y lo demás corrió por su propia cuenta. Claro que ya no lo hace muy seguido, solo en la pista de hielo.

**Gutt:** En serio?

**Maya:** Si, por cierto… la aceptaron en el equipo de patinaje para competir con otros colegios a nivel internacional.

**Gutt:** Como en Nueva Jersey… Si, supe que el equipo de la Escuela Secundaria LA han sido ganadores por 6 años consecutivos. (Toma su vaso de refresco)

**Maya:** Si… estoy tan emocionada, sobre todo porque eligieron a Shira como su capitana

Gutt escupió el refresco.

**Gutt:** Que!

* * *

Shira llega a su habitación con la blusa aun manchada de refresco. Estaba molesta, era una de sus blusas favoritas… era la blusa de su fallecida hermana Mikayla.

**Shira:** Espero que esta mancha pueda quitarse.

**Sierra:** No se ve tan mal

Shira salto del susto.

**Sierra:** Que pasa?

**Shira:** Has estado aquí… todo el rato?

**Sierra:** Eso importa?

**Shira:** A mí me importa.

**Sierra:** Pensé que a las porristas les invitaban refrescos… no que se los tiraban encima.

**Shira:** Cállate. No estoy de humor para pelearme contigo.

**Sierra:** Se nota. Un grito mas, y esa vena verde que sale de tu frente revienta.

**Shira:** Puedes dejarme en paz!

**Sierra:** Anda, venga… quien te baño en jugo?

**Shira:** No se, por?

**Sierra:** No se… tal vez para agradecerle… o refutarle de porque no se me ocurrió a mi primero.

**Shira:** Sabes… porque no te vas por allí a divertirte con tus amigos… oh, espera. No tienes. Eres la niña cero-popularidad en toda California.

**Sierra:** Es mejor que ser una sifrina como tú.

**Shira:** Ja… solo estas celosa.

**Sierra:** Celosa? De ti? No me hagas reír.

**Shira:** Pregunta… tu ríes?

**Sierra:** Te crees la gran cosa!

Ahora ambas estaban face to face discutiendo…

**Shira:** Y tu ahuyentas a todo el mundo. No creas que no he escuchado los rumores que corren sobre ti.

**Sierra:** La gente puede hacer lo que quiera, a mi me importa un pepino.

**Shira:** Al igual que el Friz?

**Sierra:** Cállate!

**Shira:** Ves. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, rarita… a mi no me importa lo que digan a mis espaldas… pero a ti si, solo que lo disimulas… y lo haces muy mal.

**Sierra:** Mira quién habla… "Yo no disimulo", "No pienso salir con chicos por un buen tiempo"… eso nadie te lo cree. Al menos no yo.

**Shira:** Y tú qué? Eso de "Me encanta causar miedo a todo el mundo"… De que te escondes?!

**Sierra:** De nada. Y tú?!

**Shira:** No me lances la bala usada, sabes muy bien que no tengo nada de que ocultar.

**Sierra:** Segura? Traicionera!

**Shira:** Mentirosa!

**Sierra:** Sifrina!

**Shira:** Antisocial!

**Sierra:** Eres una copia de Regina Geoge!

**Shira:** Al menos soy una copia… porque tú eres La Huérfana en persona!

**Sierra:** Eres una pesada.

**Shira:** Y tu una chiflada

**Sierra:** Eres una completa plástica!

**Shira:** Claro que no!

**Sierra:** Plástica!

**Shira:** X con tu vida, voy a golpearte! (la señala con el dedo)

**Sierra:** Y yo te pateare la cara (se pone en posición de ataque)

**Ellie:** Que está pasando aquí?

Ambas voltean y ven a Ellie en la entrada de la habitación junto con Manny, Diego, Buck y Sid.

**Sierra:** (a Shira) Te salvaste, bonita, pero la próxima la pagas.

**Shira:** (a Sierra) Te metes conmigo… y hare tu vida más miserable de la que ya es.

Sierra regresa a sentarse en su cama, y Shira coge su bolso, lista para salir.

**Shira:** (mirando a Diego) Vaya… miren a quien tenemos aquí? Cuidado, chicas… Suele derramar el jugo en donde sea.

**Diego:** Eso fue un accidente. Muy diferente a lo que hiciste. Tuve que mandarlo a la tintorería.

**Shira:** Aww… tienes que usar chaleco ahora… lo siento… (Se va)

**Diego:** Esto no va bien.

**Buck:** Claro que no.

**Diego:** Si, gracias por el apoyo.

**Buck:** Siempre puedes contar conmigo.

* * *

**Buck invitara a Sierra a salir? Aceptara? Diego y Shira jugaran a los mojados? Por que Sierra le llamo a Shira traicionera?**

**Las respuestas y mucho mas en los próximos capítulos**

**Espero sus reviews...*w***


	6. La iniciación del Hielo

**Holaaaaaaaaa...**

**Bien, dos cosas...  
1. Perdón por no actualizar ayer... he estado con algunos problemas y no pude. En serio lo siento. Pero comoles prometi, seguire actualizando todos los miercoles**

**2. Espero que les guste este cap... ENJOY!**

* * *

**Cap. 6: La iniciación del Hielo**

Al dia siguiente en la entrada de la escuela, Raz y sus amigos se encontraban charlando sobre Shira.

**Raz:** Tenemos que hacer algo. Ella no puede ser capitana. Si gana, se quedara con la recompensa.

**Squint:** Sabia que no debías aceptarla.

**Raz:** Fue idea del jefe, pero con los resultados, ahora ya no esta tan contento que digamos.

**Flynn:** Pero que importa si se lleva el trofeo.

**Sila:** Ay Dios… No es solo el trofeo, Flynn.

**Raz:** Si no el dinero! Los 50 mil tienen que ser nuestro.

**Squint:** Dinero!

**Raz:** Cállate, Squint!

**Gupta:** Y que hay de la beca universitaria?

**Squint:** A quien le interesa esa beca! Yo quiero el dinero!

**Raz:** Podremos vender esa beca… o aceptarla y seguir haciendo lo mismo. Coquetear y robar.

**Flynn:** Distracción…

**Squint:** … y robo.

**Silas:** Ser astuto…

**Gupta:** … y piratear productos.

**Raz:** Shira tiene que salir del grupo… y renunciar al puesto de capitana

**Squint:** Y como piensas hacer eso?

**Raz:** Simple… la etapa de iniciación. Tendrá que cumplirla, se meterá en problemas, y le quitaran el puesto.

* * *

Diego se dirigía a su casillero y vio a Soto parado junto a él.

**Soto:** Miren quien llego.

**Diego:** No estoy para juegos. Llego tarde a una clase.

**Soto:** Y? Yo igual, pero eso no importa.

**Diego:** Claro

**Soto:** En fin. Quiero decirte que me moleste ayer cuando mojaste a mi novia

**Diego:** Novia?

**Soto:** Bueno, aun no lo es. Pero… me dejaste sorprendido. Y eso que estaba pensando en cómo matarte hoy, pero veo que lo tienes todo calculado.

**Diego:** Eh?

**Soto:** Como sabias que los miércoles siempre voy a la lavandería? Bueno, eso no importa, pero lo hiciste bien.

**Diego:** En serio?

**Soto:** Claro… me encontré con Shira en la lavandería. Y puede que se haga la dura pero yo se que quiere volver a verme. A sí que… buen trabajo, Diego.

**Diego:** Gracias… sabes que soy muy dedicado.

"Y muy suertudo" pensó en sus adentros.

**Soto:** Si que lo eres. Te comprometes a algo y siempre lo cumples. Has cumplido con todo lo que te he lanzado hasta ahora. Y creo que aun será así, verdad?

**Diego:** Claro, supongo.

**Soto:** Veras, le dije a Shira que yo mismo me encargaría de que te disculparas con ella.

**Diego:** Disculpa?

**Soto:** Exacto… eso es exactamente lo que tienes que decir.

**Diego:** No fue intencional, fue un accidente!

**Soto:** Eso ya lo sé. Pero igual tendrás que ofrecerle una disculpa, lo quieras o no. Teníamos un trato, te acuerdas?

* * *

En la clase de patinaje artístico, Shira se encontraba calentando en la pista junto con Raz.

**Raz:** Tienes un buen equilibrio

**Shira:** Gracias, tu igual.

**Raz:** Sabes… me alegra que seas parte del equipo. Eres tan buena como yo… solo que primero tenemos que hacer algo.

**Shira:** Hacer qué?

En ese momento alguien los interrumpió, era la voz del entrenador que recién había entrado a la pista. Shira se quedo helada al ver quien era su instructor, el entrenador, el líder…

**Shira:** Gutt?

**Gutt:** Señorita Shira Mongomery, es un honor tenerla aquí en mi equipo.

**Shira:** Esto debe de ser una broma.

**Gutt:** Oh, no. Esto es muy serio. Una competencia de patinaje es muy seria, sobre todo si está en juego una beca universitaria para la Universidad de California.

**Shira:** Una beca?

**Gutt:** Esta año… el consejo estudiantil ha decidido premiar a los capitanes ganadores con una beca completa para la Universidad de California.

La Universidad de Arte de California… era casi todo lo que Shira había soñado. El tener la oportunidad de estudiar una carrera artística disfrutando de la gran pista de patinaje que tenían… Tenía que seguir en la escuadra sea lo que sea.

Durante la práctica, Gutt llamo a Shira para conversar.

**Gutt:** Y… que te parece? Crees que soy un buen instructor o aun extrañas al de Jersey?

**Shira:** No… está bien.

**Gutt:** No te agrada que sea tu entrenador, verdad?

**Shira:** No… no es eso. Estoy… sorprendida. No sabía que hicieras esto. Pensé que eras un empresario.

**Gutt:** Pues sí, lo soy. Me encargo de estas cosas. Competencias. Y por estos últimos años este equipo no me ha fallado, ha sido muy dedicado. Y estoy seguro de que tú también no me fallaras.

**Shira:** Si, dalo por hecho. Pero-

**Gutt:** Supe que fuiste elegida como la capitana.

**Shira:** Ah, sip. Tu… planeaste que eso pasara?

**Gutt:** Si, hable con ella. Maya me ha contado tanto sobre lo dedicada que eres. Espero que seas un buen segundo al mando.

**Shira:** Segundo al mando?

**Gutt:** Si. Yo soy el entrenador, el capitán… estoy en un escalón mucho más arriba que tu.

**Shira:** Claro…

**Gutt:** Veo que eres amiga de Raz

**Shira:** Si, es… es una gran patinadora también.

**Gutt:** Me alegra que sean amigas. Es una de las mejores estudiantes que he tenido. Síguela en todo y hazle caso a sus instrucciones. Es por tu bien. Estoy seguro de que tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

Después de la práctica, Shira y Raz salieron juntas.

**Shira:** Me gusta la nueva rutina.

**Raz:** Nop… creo que es muy sencilla.

**Shira:** Bueno… eso solo fue por el primer día.

**Raz:** Bueno… al grano. Te quería decir que… me alegra que te hayas unido a Los Piratas.

**Shira:** Eso ya me lo dijiste. Y si, yo también estoy contenta. No puedo dejar de patinar tan fácilmente.

**Raz:** Seee… este, Shira. Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

**Shira:** Claro. Qué pasa?

**Raz:** Quiero que te unas a mi banda de mejores amigas… o amigos, ya que también hay chicos.

**Shira:** Pensé que ya éramos-

**Raz:** Si… pero no. Hay un grupo selecto… dentro del grupo selecto. Tenemos clases privadas de patinaje con Gutt. Y creo que te servirá muy bien. Eres genial en la pista, pero como se dice… Siempre hay algo que mejorar.

**Shira:** Hmm… es cierto.

**Raz:** Entonces… aceptas?

**Shira:** Claro.

**Raz:** Bien! Solo… solo una pequeña cosita.

**Shira:** Que cosa?

**Raz:** Hay un requisito para eso… es casi como una etapa de iniciación.

**Shira:** Y… que es?

**Raz:** Bueno pues… tienes que tener un enemigo.

**Shira:** Que?!

**Raz:** Lo sé, es algo bobo. Pero vale la pena.

**Shira;** Por eso eres la más odiada de toda la escuela?

**Raz:** See… es una larga historia. Pero bueno. Te sugiero que busques a una persona súper fácil de molestar, por lo general siempre es con quien compartes dormitorio. Podrías hacerlo con Sierra, pero eso no puede ser, porque de lo contrario ella te mataría. Supongo que ya has escuchado los rumores sobre ella.

**Shira:** Si…

**Raz:** En fin… como Sierra no está en juego, ya sabes lo que eso significa.

**Shira:** No, qué?

**Raz:** Que tienes que hacer que Ellie te odie.

* * *

**Buck:** Y… lo vas a hacer?

**Diego:** Tengo que.

**Sid:** Vas a renunciar al equipo de Jockey?

**Diego:** Claro que no. Nunca haría eso.

**Buck:** Bien… entonces, cuando le vas a pedir disculpas?

**Diego:** No tengo idea. Soto quiere que sea mañana, para de paso salir con ella, y quiere que quite a Sierra del camino. Tenemos que convencer a Zeke de esto.

**Buck:** No fallara, te lo aseguro.

**Sid:** Oye, Zeke es más tonto que yo. Caerá fácil.

**Diego:** Sobre todo si ve efectivo…

* * *

Shira entra a la habitación después de haber tenido su plática con Raz. No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero abandonar la pista de patinaje y la beca… No tenía opción. Lo malo era que al parecer Ellie no se molestaba con nada… bueno, sí, pero no tan seriamente como para reaccionar de una forma muy ruda. Tendría que hacer algo para hacer surgir el odio.

**Sierra:** Miren quien llego. La capitana de las plásticas.

**Shira:** Callate…

**Sierra:** Oww… que no quieres presumir tus pompones en mi cara?

**Shira:** Hoy he tenido práctica de patinaje, no de animadores.

**Sierra:** Es lo mismo.

**Shira:** Entonces admites que tú una vez lo fuiste.

**Sierra:** No… eso es muy diferente. Yo no me juntaba con esa clase de amistades

**Shira:** Porque todos huían de ti al igual que aquí?

**Sierra:** No todos…

**Shira:** Claro. De todas formas… tenías que haber sido normal aunque sea en un año de tu vida.

**Sierra:** Ja, ja… que graciosa.

**Ellie:** Ya es algo tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

**Shira:** Y a ti quien te eligió como la líder?

**Ellie:** Disculpa?

**Shira:** Por si no lo sabes, tú no eres mi madre, así que no tengo que recibir órdenes de ti.

**Ellie:** … Solo fue una sugerencia.

**Shira:** Pues para la próxima… ahórratelas.

Ellie se limito a no decir nada. La actitud de Shira había cambiado… o es que ya comenzaba a conocerla mejor? Ellie solo esperaba que fuera porque estaba cansada del duro entrenamiento y los pleitos de Sierra. Shira se lamentaba por haberle contestado de esa manera a su compañera, pero era lo que tenía que hacer si quería permanecer con Los Piratas.

* * *

**Que dicen? Shira lograra que Ellie la odie? Diego convencera a Zeke para que saque a Sierra del camino?**

**Todo esto y mucho mas... en el siguiente capitulo...;D**

**Espero sus opiniones y reviews...n.n**


	7. Quieres salir conmigo?

**Holaaa... bueno, ya es miercoles, eso quiere decir que toca actualizar este fic...ejejjee...xD**

* * *

**Cap. 7: Quieres salir conmigo?**

Al otro día en la escuela, Sierra abrió su casillero para meter algunos cuadernos. Era el momento perfecto para que Zeke la invitara a salir. No estaba tan confiado ahora que la veía en persona, Sierra siempre había sido atemorizante con todos los estudiantes. Zeke reviso su bolsillo para asegurarse de que los 20 dólares que Diego le había dado estuvieran allí. Luego de eso se acerco un poco más, y antes de entablar conversación le hecho una mirada a Buck y Diego, quienes estaban escondido detrás de otros casilleros.

**Buck:** Crees que la haga?

**Diego:** No… pero trato de ser optimista.

Volviendo con Zeke, este se acerco a Sierra.

**Zeke:** Sierra

Ella cierra su casillero bruscamente asiendo asustar un poco a Zeke.

**Sierra:** Que?

**Zeke:** Eh… ejeje… ho-hola…

**Sierra:** … A dios.

**Zeke:** No espera!

Sierra voltea

**Sierra:** Que?

**Zeke:** Eh… jejeje.

**Sierra:** Que quieres?!

**Zeke:** Eh… nada… s-solo quería…

**Sierra:** Que?!

**Zeke:** E-Estas muy linda hoy

**Sierra:** Que estoy muy linda hoy?

**Zeke:** Si…

**Sierra:** O sea que ayer no estuve linda.

**_Diego y Buck:_**_ Oh oh_

**Zeke:** No… solo digo que hoy estas más linda.

**Sierra:** Quieres decir que todos los días estoy horrenda y hoy tuve suerte!

**Zeke:** N-No, yo… yo… AHHH! (Se va corriendo)

Diego y Buck vieron como Zeke salió corriendo despavorido de Sierra, y ella sonreía de placer y triunfo.

**Buck:** Esto no está bien. Ahora quien invitara a salir a la loca.

**Diego:** ñ. ñ

**Buck**: Oh no… no. Me niego… ni en un millón de años voy a…

* * *

Buck toca la puerta de la habitación de Ellie en busca de Sierra.

**Buck:** No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto

**Manny:** Yo tampoco

**Buck:** Prométeme que estarás con nosotros todo el tiempo

**Manny:** Dalo por hecho, tengo el numero de emergencias como marcador rápido.

**Buck:** Gracias…

La puerta se abre… Era Sierra. "Hablando del rey de roma" pensó Buck.

**Manny:** Estas lista Ellie?

**Ellie:** Claro

**Shira:** A donde van?

**Manny:** A dar un paseo por allí para luego ver una película.

**Buck:** Seee… El Destripador de la Muerte! Un clásico de terror.

**Ellie:** Terror?

**Manny:** Se supone que veríamos otra cosa.

**Buck:** Que?! Pero si ya tengo las entradas!

**Ellie:** Tendrás que ir con otra persona.

**Buck:** Con quien? Shira?

**Shira:** Paso… no me gustan esa clase de películas. Soy más de misterio, sabes?

**Buck:** Claro… S-Sierra?

**Sierra:** Que quieres, lagartija?

**Buck:** Eh… te gustaría ir al cine a ver una peli de terror?

**Sierra:** No

**Buck:** Pero a ti te gusta el terror

**Sierra:** Y?

**Buck:** Pues… no quieres ir?

**Sierra:** Invita a otra.

**Buck:** Ehh… lo haría pero… odio cuando las chicas gritan… tú no pareces asustarte con nada. Vienes?

**Sierra:** No

**Ellie:** Ehh… es una película en estreno…

**Sierra:** Y eso?

**Ellie:** Pues… no quieres ir?

**Shira:** Déjala, Ellie. Tal vez no haya cine alguno donde la dejen entrar.

**Sierra:** Ok, voy… pero no porque me hayas invitado… si no para que esta sifrina no se salga con la suya.

* * *

En la entrada del edificio para las chicas, estaban Soto y Diego, esperando que los demás bajen junto con Sierra. Al ver que estos se fueron en el auto de Manny, subieron por las escaleras hasta la habitación donde estaba Shira.

Shira abre la puerta.

**Shira:** Ay no… son ustedes. Que quieren?

**Soto:** Pues, tal y como te lo prometí, he traído a Diego para que se disculpe contigo por haber derramado su bebida en tu linda blusa.

**Shira:** Claro…

**Diego:** Oye… en serio lo siento, creo que debería fijarme bien por donde voy.

**Shira:** Claro no hay problema. Bueno, si eso es todo… a dios

**Soto:** No… solo una cosa… te gustaría comer un helado por allí? Yo invito.

**Shira:** Oww… que tierno… pero no, gracias.

**Soto:** Vamos… será una forma de pedir perdón. Diego es mi amigo y… su falta… es mi falta también. No, Diego?

**Diego:** Ehh… claro.

**Shira:** Lo siento pero tengo tarea por hacer.

**Soto:** Oh, si quieres podemos hacer la tarea juntos.

**Shira:** No gracias. Además tengo que ir a la biblioteca dentro de un rato y…

**Soto:** Genial, yo te puedo acompañar. Tengo un auto.

**Diego:** Un convertible.

**Shira:** Genial…

**Soto:** Y bien?

**Shira:** Soto… estoy algo cansada, no quiero salir. De querer hacerlo lo habría hecho hace rato.

**Soto:** Bien. Si quieres salir algún día… sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

**Shira:** Si… lo tendré en cuenta.

Shira cierra la puerta y Soto y Diego salen del edificio.

**Soto:** No hiciste lo que te pedí!

**Diego:** Y que se supone que hiciera?! Que la hipnotizara para que acepte salir contigo?!

**Soto:** Eso hubiese sido útil a comparación de nada, que es justo lo que hiciste!

**Diego:** Hice mi parte!

**Soto:** No toda! Tú no te salvas hasta que Shira sea mi novia, Diego!

**Diego:** Solo se paciente… ya caerá.

* * *

En el dormitorio de Crash y Eddie…

**Sid:** Hola, Crash. Hola, Eddie.

**Crash:** Hola, perezoso!

**Sid:** Donde están Manny, Diego y Buck?

**Eddie:** Salieron.

**Crash:** Diego tenía una junta con Soto… ya sabes, el asunto de Shira

**Sid:** Oh… que fue hoy? Vaya… sí que es rápido.

**Crash:** No tanto como nosotros. Especialistas en bromas.

**Sid:** Si… creo que aun tengo un soplete en mi oído derecho.

Crash y Eddie rompen de la risa.

**Sid:** Oigan! Eso no es razón para reírse.

**Crash:** Ok, hermano. Que te trae por nuestra guarida?

**Sid:** Ustedes son buenos construyendo cosas, así que pensé-

**Eddie:** Espera, espera… tú piensas? Desde cuándo?

Crash y Eddie rompen en risas de nuevo

**Sid:** Pueden dejarme terminar!

**Crash:** Ok, ok… continua.

**Sid:** Bien… pueden hacer unos dientes para mi abuela

**Crash y Eddie:** QUE!

**Sid:** Por favor!

**Crash:** Unos dientes?

**Sid:** Si, es que ya me canse de masticarle su comida.

**Eddie:** Wakala! Eso es asqueroso, Sid. Incluso para ti.

**Sid:** Lo van a hacer?

**Crash:** Claro! Pero necesitamos las medidas.

**Eddie:** Y antes de hacerlo… necesitamos algo a cambio.

**Sid:** Que cosa?

**Eddie:** No lo se

**Crash:** Te avisaremos cuando sea necesario.

**Sid:** Ok, en cuanto sea seguro.

* * *

Shira entro al estadio de patinaje de la escuela. Aun no sabía qué hacer con el tema de Ellie, Raz la había llamado si ya había logrado algo, pero Shira la ponía en espera… Necesitaba relajarse, y la única forma de hacerlo era patinando, eso siempre había funcionado. Sin embargo, no conto con que la pista ya estuviera ocupada.

**Shira:** Sabes que la practica ya termino, cierto?

**Diego:** Que haces aquí?

**Shira:** Lo mismo te preguntaría yo a ti. Que haces aquí?

**Diego:** Que? No se nota? Estoy practicando Jockey.

**Shira:** Pues… se acabo tu turno, quiero tener la pista para mí, quiero patinar un rato.

**Diego:** Lo siento… pero la pista no es tuya. Es de todos. Si quieres practicar, tendrás que hacerlo en la mitad de la cancha.

**Shira:** Bien… creo que no me entiendes. La pista es el único lugar donde puedo estar tranquila. Y hoy he tenido un día duro y…

**Diego:** Un día duro? Pareces la chica perfecta.

**Shira:** Eh?

**Diego:** Quiero decir… que parece que todo te fuera bien. Ni si quiera has terminado tu primera semana aquí y ya eres la capitana de porristas.

**Shira:** No soy la capitana da porristas, sino de patinaje.

**Diego:** Uy si… eso debe ser horrible.

**Shira:** No es horrible… Ser capitana en una competencia de patinaje artístico es… un honor.

**Diego:** Claro. Pues te felicito.

**Shira:** Tu… eres uno de los amigos de Ellie, cierto?

**Diego:** Si, por?

**Shira:** Eh no sé. Solo preguntaba.

**Diego:** Bien. Alguna otra pregunta?

**Shira:** No

**Diego:** Bueno, entonces supongo que ya puedes irte.

**Shira:** Me estas echando?

**Diego:** Tómalo como quieras.

**Shira:** Tal vez debería hablar con tu capitán al mando, Soto, para que te ponga en tu lugar.

**Diego:** Hazlo… seguro le encantara.

**Shira:** Tienes la palabra en la boca, sabias eso?

**Diego:** Hmm… no pensé que compartiéramos algo en común.

**Shira:** Ja… que gracioso (!)

**Diego:** Y… vas a quedarte ahí... o vas a animarme. Porque no pienso salir de aquí.

**Shira:** Ja! Ya quisieras que te animara.

**Diego:** Tal vez a muchos de aquí… pero a mí no.

**Shira:** No te agrado?

**Diego:** No es eso.

**Shira:** Entonces qué?

**Diego:** No es nada.

**Shira:** Siempre hay una razón.

**Diego:** Oye… no te conozco, por eso no puedo juzgarte… y… hasta hora lo único que se de ti es que te desquitaste con mi chaqueta con tu refresco.

**Shira:** (rio) Si… perdón por eso. Estaba molesta.

**Diego:** No me digas. Era una blusa de Paris…

**Shira:** (rio) Como sabes que es de Paris?

**Diego:** Una vez fui allí con mis padres. Vi una blusa como esa. Pero eso fue un par de años atrás.

**Shira:** Si… en el 2010.

**Diego:** Como lo sabes?

**Shira:** Yo… fui con mi hermana ese año… Fue la primera vez que viajamos solas. Mamá estaba preocupada… Oh, lo siento. Es… mucha información.

**Diego:** Claro…

**Shira:** Bueno… supongo que no vas a salir de la pista, así que…

**Diego:** Eh… no quiero que pienses que te he votado o algo así… solo…

**Shira:** La beca de Jockey. Lo sé. Uno se entera de todo con el periódico escolar. Morita hace un buen trabajo.

**Diego:** Si

**Shira:** Bien… nos vemos mañana y… no te preocupes, no le diré nada a Soto.

**Diego:** Gracias…

Shira se va y deja a Diego practicando el deporte que tanto le gusta mientras piensa… "_Vaya… tal vez no sea tan pesada como aparenta ser. Espero que Soto sepa cuidarla_" pensó.

* * *

**Ouuu... Diego, no me digas que ya te estas encariñando con Shira jejjeje... Espero que les haya gustado este cap... como le habra ido a Buck en su cita con Sierra? Crash y Eddie le harán a Sid los dientes para su abuela? Que quedran a cambio de hacerlo?**

**Las respuestas... en el próximo capitulo.**

**Espero sus reviews y opiniones...n.n**


	8. Combate escénico

**Holaaaaa...**

**Bien, ya llegados al cap 8, espero que lo disfruten. Pero antes de hacerlo, quiero decirles algo importante. Tal vez en estas semanas que vienen... no voy a poder actualizar los miércoles como lo prometí. La cosa es que voy a salir de viaje y... dudo que donde me hospede haya Inter. El único acceso que tedria seria una tablet, que es de mi tía... cosa que tpc cuenta pues... ella lo usa para todo.**

* * *

**Cap. 8: Combate escénico**

Al día siguiente en la escuela. Shira estaba en su casillero metiendo sus cosas, hasta que…

**Soto:** Que haces, lindura?

**Shira:** Hola, Soto. Que quieres?

**Soto:** Quieres ir a tomar una malteada después de clase?

**Shira:** Tengo practica y lo sabes.

**Soto:** Entonces… te veo en la práctica.

**Shira:** Y eso por qué?

**Soto:** Creo que conoces la indirecta.

**Shira:** Pues tendrás que hacerlas más convincentes porque no está funcionando. (se va)

Shira entra a clase, tenia teatro en audiovisuales junto con Ellie y Raz, una clase perfecta para hacer enojar a su compañera. Había estado peleándose con Ellie para lograr que la odiara, pero nada. Al parecer los rumores de "Miss Armonía" eran ciertos, no había odio en ella. Tal vez si lograba engañar a todos…

**Profesor:** Sta. Mongomery… la estábamos esperando.

Shira toma asiento junto con Raz.

**Profesor:** Bien, alumnos, hoy tenemos un nuevo tema que… será todo un reto para ustedes. Como saben, esta institución tiene un convenio muy prestigioso con la Universidad de Arte de California, tomaremos algunos cursos que dictan allá. Hoy aprenderán como se hace un combate escénico.

El profesor de teatro mostró como los actores de película usaban mucho la posición de la cámara para dar un efecto de golpe, un golpe inexistente, pues uno nunca llegaba a hacer contacto con el otro.

**Profesor:** Entonces… para esta práctica formaremos parejas. Tendrán que inventar una escena donde se terminen peleando pero… no habrá daño físico. Pero recuerden… traten que el publico sienta que es real. Ok

**Todos:** Ok

**Profesor:** Bien, formare las parejas. Manny con Crash.

**Manny:** Ay por Dios…

**Profesor:** Raz con Sierra.

**Raz:** Ay no… con la rarita?!

**Profesor:** Calla. Clara con Tara, Diego con Buck.

**Buck:** Chócalas, compadre!

Diego y Buck chocan los cinco.

**Profesor:** Mike y Tonny, Ellie y Shira.

**Ellie:** Ellie y quien?!

Shira sonríe

**Profesor:** Daniel y Jhon, y… Sid y Eddie

**Sid:** Oh oh…

**Profesor:** Bien. Los espero en el escenario después de clases para evaluarlos.

Todos salen y comienzan a hablar sobre la nueva tarea.

En el casillero de Ellie…

**Ellie:** No estoy contenta con mi pareja

**Manny:** Por qué?

**Ellie:** Shira se ha vuelto algo agresiva. Y ya no es solo con Sierra, sino también conmigo.

**Eddie:** Pero tú no te enojas de nada… eres la persona más amable a mil quinientas millas.

**Sid:** Eso es cierto.

**Ellie:** Aun así, no estoy contenta

Shira se aproxima con Raz.

**Shira:** Hola, pareja. Sera un placer golpearte… en la escena. (se va riendo con Raz)

**Ellie:** Ahora estoy asustada…

* * *

En la entrada de la escuela, estaban Diego y Buck sentados en una de las bancas.

**Buck:** De todas las clases, la de teatro es la mejor, no lo crees?

**Diego:** Si, es interesante.

**Buck:** Que raro que Ellie no haya querido que Shira sea su compañera.

**Diego:** Dice que ha estado actuando algo extraña últimamente. Como que busca pleito con Ellie.

**Buck:** Hmm… Tal vez sea el estrés. Ser la chica nueva puede ser estresante.

**Diego:** Lo fue para ti?

**Buck:** Un poco, pero todos llevan la vida de una diferente forma. Tal vez ella quiere cerrarse al igual que Sierra.

**Diego:** Sierra nunca ha sido la chica nueva aquí.

**Buck:** Oh… entonces siempre ha sido rara?

**Diego:** Lo sé. Algunos dicen que cambio en el verano antes de entrar a la escuela... Pero como dije antes, solo son rumores, Buck. Por cierto, como te fue en tu cita con ella?

**Buck:** No fue una cita, de acuerdo? Además Manny estaba con nosotros… claro que solo estuvo por allí escondido para ver que nada extraño y fuera de lo común pasara. Pero estuvo bien… la película estuvo excelente, deberías verla. Es una combinación de acción, locura, desesperación, trauma físico y psicológico… esta súper!

**Diego:** Naaa… lo mío es mas la acción. Y esa película, si más no lo recuerdo, es antigua.

**Buck:** Como sea, tengo que comprarme la película

**Diego:** Piensas verla de nuevo?

**Buck:** Si… estoy seguro de que a Crash y Eddie les encantara. Hey por cierto, como le fue a Shira con Soto?

**Diego:** No lo sé… saldrán en algún otro momento.

**Buck:** Como lo sabes?

**Diego:** Porque Shira se lo dijo.

**Buck:** Fuiste a su cita?

**Diego:** No tuvieron ninguna cita, y Soto se molesto más conmigo, lo que significa que hoy tendré un nuevo desafío en la pista. Pero estuve practicando anoche, así que no pasa nada.

**Buck:** Quieres la beca, verdad?

**Diego:** Y quién no?

**Buck:** Espero que Soto no sea un obstáculo con eso.

**Diego:** Lo único que hace Soto es mejorar mi técnica con todas esas pruebas que me hace.

**Buck:** Tienes razón. Pero tendrás que convencer a Shira para que salga con él, de lo contrario…

**Diego:** Si, si, si… Espero convencerla pronto. Ayer eche a perder un poco de mi dignidad disculpándome con ella, y casi vuelvo a hacerlo cuando la eche de la pista de hielo anoche

**Buck:** Que! A ver si escuche bien. Estuviste con Shira anoche?! En el hielo?!

**Diego:** Algo así. Estaba practicando Jockey cuando llego.

**Buck:** Y que te dijo?

**Diego:** Nada, solo hablamos un poco. Dijo que no le diría nada a Soto.

**Buck:** Oh… un amor secreto. Interesante…

**Diego:** Que? No…

El timbre suena y todos regresan a sus aulas.

* * *

En la tarde, todos los de la clase de teatro bajaron al salón de audiovisuales, muchos le decían "La Caja Negra" porque era como un sótano, pero con buena ambientación… y además de que las paredes eran de un color oscuro. En fin, todos estaban allí viendo la presentación de Eddie y Sid… pera ser un loco de las bromas y un perezoso de primera lo habían hecho muy bien.

**Profesor:** Excelente! Bien… ahora es el turno de Ellie y Shira.

Las dos compañeras se pusieron al frente para iniciar su combate escénico.

**Ellie:** Bien… en esta escena yo representare a una dulce ancianita que regresa de jugar bingo.

**Shira:** Y yo seré una cruel golpeadora.

**Ellie:** (nerviosa) Si… una cruel golpeadora… que me golpeara… sin tocarme… ni un pelo.

**Profesor:** Bien, pónganse en posición y ya saben… si algo sale mal usen la palabra de emergencia, la cual es… mantequilla! Bien, y…

Ellie se pone una peluca en la cabeza y comienza a caminar con su bastón mientras Shira se pone en posición de ataque. Pero antes de que el profesor dijera "acción"…

**Ellie:** Mantequilla!

**Shira:** Que!

**Profesor:** Calla. Ellie, estas bien?

**Ellie:** Eh, si. Estaba probando la palabra de emergencia y… si funciona.

**Profesor:** Bien, acción!

**Ellie:** (hablando como anciana) Me encanto jugar al Bingo… Extrañe tanto a mi comadre Berta.

Todos se ríen.

En eso, Shira la coge por atrás.

**Shira:** No se mueva! Y deme todo su dinero!

**Ellie:** (hablando como anciana) Que qué?!

**Shira:** No es broma, deme su bolso!

**Ellie:** Mejor te daré otra cosa…

Ellie gira alzando el bastón y le da a Shira. Supuestamente tenía que ser de broma… pero…

**Shira:** (agarrándose su ojo) Mantequilla!

Shira se voltea y todos ven que tiene el ojo morado y corren a ayudarla

**Sid:** Ay Dios…

**Raz:** Eso debió doler.

**Manny:** Ellie no-

**Shira:** No, Ellie me golpeo. En serio. Au!

**Soto:** Mejor hay que hacer que se siente.

Todos llevan a Shira para que se siente en una de las sillas.

**Manny:** Pero que paso?

**Sid:** Si, Ellie. Por qué golpeaste a Shira?

**Eddie:** Si, por qué?

**Ellie:** Yo no la golpee

**Eddie:** Pero todos lo vimos.

**Ellie:** Yo no la golpee.

**Crash:** Si, Eddie, Ellie no golpeo a propósito a Shira.

**Ellie:** Que no la golpee!

**Manny:** Ella no la golpeo!

**Buck:** Pero todos te vimos en la escena, volteaste con el bastón hacia su ojo, ella cayo y ahora tiene el ojo rojo.

**Ellie:** Eso no significa que la golpee.

**Buck:** Yo creo que sí.

**Ellie:** (caminando hacia Shira) Shira, diles a todos que yo no te golpee.

**Shira:** (se levanta) Ellie, yo…

Shira no terminó de hablar, le dio mareos y casi se cae. Por suerte Soto la cogió.

**Profesor:** Es mejor llevarla al hospital.

**Ellie:** Pero ella está bien!

**Shira:** Alguien podría llamarle a mi tia?

**Raz:** Yo le llamo (saca el celular)

**Ellie:** Ella no necesita a su tía, no le llames a su tía.

**Raz:** Tengo que llamarla.

Todos se van dejando a Ellie con sus amigos.

* * *

**Bn... que opinan, este cap me inspire en la serie victorious...**

**Se que MFDLPDM dio una gran idea, la verdad la ame... y si, hubiese sido genial hacerlo asi, pero... siempre hay un motivo por el cual no lo hice... y eso tiene que ver con el trama de la historia. Ya pronto lo sabran...n.n**

**Si, es la primera vez que leen uno de mis fics... quiero que sepan que me encanta el misterio... y creo que mis lectores lo saben...**

**Bueno... espero sus opiniones y reviews...n.n**


	9. Amigas de Nuevo

**Hola a todos, ya estoy de vuelta... he regresado...wii... =)**

**Me había ido de viaje, como ya lo habia mencionado en el cap anterior, asi que tengo excusa jejje...xD**

**En fin... espero que este nuevo cap les guste...n.n**

* * *

**Cap. 9: Amigas de Nuevo**

Al día siguiente en el break, nuestros amigos se encontraban en la cafetería.

**Morita:** Ya van varias publicaciones que no me dejan publicar.

**Manny:** Ellie se molestara si publicas en el periódico lo que paso.

**Crash:** Aunque todos quieren saber que fue lo que paso… y yo también.

**Eddie:** Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que Ellie se volviera agresiva

**Manny:** Ella no es agresiva.

**Diego:** Aun no entiendo por qué lo hiso

**Manny:** Ella no golpeo a Shira.

**Diego:** Ok, ok…

**Sid:** Pero ese golpe sí que fue fuerte. Han visto su ojo, esta súper morado.

**Morita:** Pensé que le costaría el puesto en las animadoras, pero aun sigue allí. Hasta la vi patinando hoy en clase.

**Diego:** Es la capitana no puede faltar a las practicas.

En eso Sierra se aparece.

**Sierra:** Hey, donde está la chica agresiva?

**Manny:** Miren quien habla

**Sierra:** Al menos no golpee a alguien en la cara

**Manny:** Ellie no la golpeo! Entiéndanlo!

**Sierra:** Al parecer a nadie la cayó bien que Ellie la lastimara.

**Diego:** No ha todos. Soto se molesto… pero ha cogido la oportunidad para estar más cerca de ella.

**Sierra:** Que? Estas celoso o algo así?

**Crash:** No tienes al alguien a quien torturar?!

Sierra se va

**Sid:** Donde está Ellie?

* * *

Ellie entra a la oficina del asesor vocacional.

**Asesor:** Bienvenida, Ellie. Toma asiento.

Ellie se sienta en el sofá.

**Asesor:** Te ves algo preocupada

**Ellie:** Si… no es divertido que te llamen a la oficina de orientación vocacional.

**Asesor:** No estás metida en ningún lio. Solo quiero ayudarte… con tus problemas de violencia.

**Ellie:** No soy violenta!

**Asesor:** Se que no eres violenta

**Ellie:** Entonces, por qué él está aquí?

Ellie fija su mirada a un policía que estaba dentro de la oficina.

**Ellie:** Cual es el motivo?

**Asesor:** Ellie… tal vez Shira no es tu persona favorita en la escuela

**Ellie:** Pues…

**Asesor:** En la vida vas a encontrarte con varias personas que no te caerán bien. Y no por eso vas a golpearles en la cara.

**Ellie:** Que no lo hice!

El policía toma su macara.

**Ellie:** Ay no te pases, Derek!

El policía se calma.

**Ellie:** Yo no golpee a Shira en la cara.

**Asesor:** Y como explicas el ojo morado?

**Ellie:** Ah… pues no lo sé.

Ellie se agacha a tomar su botella de agua y Derek vuelve a tomar su macara

**Ellie:** Solo tomo agua, tranquilo!

**Asesor:** Escucha, últimamente has estado bajo estrés. Estabas preocupada de que Shira pudiera golpearte

**Ellie:** Bueno, si

**Asesor:** Entonces, estabas muy asustada. Y con la adrenalina al máximo… y tal vez en el calor del momento… en realidad te lanzaste sobre Shira con el bastón. Tal vez.

**Derek:** Tal vez

**Ellie:** Hmm… quizá eso paso.

**Derek:** Aja!

**Asesor:** Derek!

**Derek:** Ok…

**Asesor:** Ahora… te sientes mejor confesando que si la golpeaste?

**Ellie:** Si te digo que sí, me dejarías ir?

**Asesor:** Claro

**Ellie:** Entonces, si. Así fue.

**Derek:** Alto. No vas a castigarla?

**Ellie:** Derek!

**Asesor:** No lo golpees!

**Ellie:** Pero yo no iba a… Ay… Me darías mi castigo y ya?

**Asesor:** Estas 2 semanas castigada.

**Ellie:** Ouuu…u.u

**Asesor:** Y…

**Ellie:** Y?!

**Asesor:** El viernes en la noche habrá una obra de segundo año en el Teatro Caja Negra… y acaba con una pelea de comida

**Ellie:** Y…?

**Asesor:** Que tendrás que limpiar el teatro después de la función. Tú sabes, despegar la comida de las paredes.

**Derek:** Yo le daría 3 semanas de castigo

**Ellie:** Derek!

**Derek:** (toma su macara) La puedo usar, eh

**Ellie:** Yo también.

* * *

Raz y Shira estaban comiendo en las mesas de la entrada de la escuela junto con el resto del equipo de porristas y de patinaje, Los Piratas. La nueva aun seguía con el ojo morado y bajo las atenciones de Soto.

**Soto:** Hola, como te sientes?

**Shira:** Me duele el ojo

**Soto:** Ah sí? Cuál de los dos?

Shira y los demás le lanzan una mirada, como diciendo que no es divertido el comentario.

**Shira:** Que gracioso (suspira) Quiero un café

**Soto:** Cual es la palabra mágica?

**Shira:** Tráeme un café

Todos se ríen menos Soto, quien tenía la mirada seria

**Shira:** … por favor…

**Soto:** De hecho la palabra mágica era "loción" pero acepto tu "por favor" solo por tu ojo malito.

**Shira:** Con dos de azúcar

**Soto:** Ya se (se va)

Por el otro lado estaban Buck, Sid y Diego…

**Sid:** Vaya, si que se está aprovechando de la situación, eh

**Buck:** Bien para nosotros, no compadre?

**Diego:** Si… pero aun no es su novia. Una vez lo sea, estaré libre.

**Buck:** Y esta vez para siempre.

**Sid:** Como que para siempre?

**Buck:** Si Diego se hace amigo de Shira, y ella se convierte en la novia de Soto… entonces lo protegerá por ser su amigo

**Sid:** Hmm… eso no es ser amigo por contingencia?

**Diego y Buck:** Que?!

**Sid:** Ya saben, contingencia… cuando quieres algo a cambio

**Diego:** Eso es conveniencia, Sid.

**Sid:** Claro que no

**Buck:** Al menos ya sé que regalarte por navidad… Un diccionario.

**Sid:** Claro que no. Yo sé muchas palabras! Es muy fácil saber su definición. Como la palabra "Ministerio"… que es un pequeño aparato de música… Mini-sterio.

* * *

Al lado de la mesa de Shira estaban un grupo de chicas conversando, hasta que un par de chicos se le acerca a una de ellas y le vierte hielos dentro de su polera. De la cólera e ira, la chica le tira un vaso de agua, la cual el chico esquiva y le cae a…

**Chica:** Ay, Dios mío… Shira…

**Raz:** Pero que te pasa desubicada!

**Chica:** Lo siento yo… yo… Por favor, perdónenme, no me destruyan socialmente.

Shira iba a contestar, o muy bien con palabras o con su batido, pero después se acordó de algo, se toco el ojo y salió corriendo del lugar, dejando que Raz y su pandilla se encarguen de hundir a la desconocida.

Diego, Buck y Sid habían presenciado el gran baño con jugo que Shira había sufrido hace unos segundos. Diego decidió ir tras ella, después de todo tenía que hacerse su amigo.

En los pasillos del instituto…

**Diego:** Oye, Shira! Espera!

**Shira:** (con su mano en su ojo) Estoy ocupada, ahora vete.

**Diego:** (la retiene) Espera!

**Shira:** QUE!

**Diego:** (la mira extrañado) Eh… que tienes allí?

**Shira:** Ellie me golpeo, ya se te olvido?

**Diego:** Si, pero… (le toca el ojo) nunca había visto que un ojo morado… (mira su mano) se escurriera…

Diego vio la mancha violeta que había en su mano, y que esta misma se escurría en el ojo de Shira, quien ante ser descubierta se quedo muda.

**Diego:** Es maquillaje… Ellie no te hizo nada. Cierto?

**Shira:** Eh…

**Diego:** Un moretón falso? Sangre falsa?

**Shira:** (quita su mano de su ojo) Oye… No puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto, en especial a Ellie y Manny.

**Diego:** Jamás

**Shira:** Bien…

Shira y Diego se alejan un par de pasos uno del otro hasta que…

**Diego:** Ellie, Manny!

**Shira:** (corre) Cállate!

**Diego:** (corre) Ellie! Donde estas?!

**Shira:** Diego, por favor! Detente!

**Diego:** Manny! Alguien ha visto a Manny?!

**Shira:** El no ha visto a nadie! Manny y Ellie no están… Están enfermos del estomago!

**Diego:** Ellie!

**Shira:** Nooo…

* * *

Después de clases, Ellie y sus amigos fueron al Teatro Caja Negra para limpiar, con el oficial Derek vigilándolos.

**Derek:** Es macarrón con queso?

**Ellie:** Que importa!

**Derek:** Uuu… solo preguntaba. Es que eso parecía. (se aleja)

Luego de cinco segundos alguien apareció…

**Manny:** Que haces aquí?

**Shira:** Te importa?

**Manny:** No eres bienvenida aquí

**Eddie:** No después de lo que hiciste, muñeca!

**Crash:** Exacto, baby!

**Shira:** La cosa no es con ustedes, así que aun lado que quiero pasar.

Todos se movieron manos Manny.

**Shira:** Dije a un lado

**Manny:** Ella no quiere hablar contigo

**Shira:** Que sea tu novia no significa que seas dueño de su vida y decisiones.

Shira pasa por un lado y se dirige donde esta Ellie, quien no sabía que ella había venido. Luego de unos segundos, nota su presencia y se queda mirándola.

**Shira:** No lo entiendo

**Ellie:** Que?

**Shira:** Se que Diego te dijo de que todo había sido falso… la sangre… el moretón. Qué es eso? Macarrón con queso?!

**Derek:** Eso parece, no?

Todos voltean a ver a Derek, diciéndole que no se meta.

**Ellie: **(se levanta) Que haces aquí?

**Shira: **Que? Que haces tú aquí? Por qué no me dijiste nada?

**Ellie: **Shira… ambas estudiamos aquí, va a ser muy patético si vamos a estar peleándonos todo el tiempo.

Ellie coge su balde y su espátula para irse a otra parte del teatro. Shira la sigue.

**Shira: **Que? Me dejaras seguir así por así? Aceptaste el castigo, y la baja de puntos… y limpiar el escenario tras la función del viernes por la noche… solo para evitar problemas?

**Ellie:** Mas o menos

**Shira:** Pues… No puedes ser linda conmigo, si yo soy mala contigo. Así no son las cosas!

**Ellie:** Entonces intenta ser linda conmigo una vez. Tal vez así funcione… Ahora vete, me falta mucho puré de papa que limpiar… o ajo molido.

Ellie y los demás vuelven a limpiar, y Shira se va dirigiendo hasta la salida, para luego dar la vuelta y echar un vistazo. Todos los amigos de Ellie la estaban ayudando a limpiar, ni uno solo faltaba. Así que regresa, deja sus cosas y coge un balde, una toalla y una espátula, para luego ponerse a limpiar. Todos se sorprender ante esa escena.

**Shira:** Esto… tal vez sería mucho más divertido con música.

Shira va y enciende el estéreo del teatro y la música invade el salón. Con la música encendida, todos comienzan a limpiar siguiendo el ritmo, incluso el oficial Derek estaba que movía su cabeza según la música.

**Shira:** Hey, Derek! Ven, ayúdanos es divertido

**Derek:** Esta bien

El oficial se para de su asiento y se pone a limpiar con ritmo, poco después se pone a bailar y bailar. Shira les hace una seña a Ellie y sus amigos para que cojan sus cosas, y salen del teatro bailando, dejando a Derek bailando solo.

* * *

Ya en las afueras, a tres cuadras del Teatro Caja Negra…

**Ellie:** No te meterás en problemas?

**Shira:** No… mañana lo explicare todo, lo prometo. Y… además ya mande a un equipo especialista en limpieza para que vayan y lo dejen como nuevo.

**Sid:** Vaya… acaso no hay nada que el dinero no pueda comprar?

**Shira:** Claro…

**Manny:** Eso no quita que estemos molestos contigo.

**Shira:** Lo sé… y… en serio lo siento tanto. Ellie, no fue mi intención hacerte esto… y mucho menos en meterte en varios problemas. En serio espero que me perdones.

**Ellie:** Te perdono

**Buck:** Por qué lo hiciste?

**Shira:** Es… una estupidez. Yo… Raz me invito a un grupo selecto, dentro del grupo selecto. Te dan prácticas privadas de patinaje… y el patinaje lo es todo para mí, en serio. La única manera de entrar es que alguien te odie.

**Ellie:** Eso es algo ridículo

**Shira:** Lo sé… pero… también está el hecho de la beca. La Universidad de California es casi un sueño para mí y… por eso hice lo que hice. Tal vez no me entiendas… pero mi vida no sería nada si estoy lejos de la pista de patinaje.

**Ellie:** Si… te entiendo.

**Shira:** Entonces… supongo que voy a tener que buscar a otra a quien fastidiar

**Ellie:** Hmm… creo que el hecho de que te odien es… algo muy tonto. Te propongo algo.

**Shira:** Que?

**Ellie:** Yo… yo seré esa persona que te odie. Pero en secreto seremos amigas.

**Morita:** Si, amienemigas!

**Shira:** No vas a publicar esto en el periódico, o si?

**Morita:** Ehhh…

**Manny:** Ella no lo hará.

**Shira:** Bien. Entonces es un trato.

**Ellie:** Hecho

* * *

**Bueno, que creen que pase despues? Raz descubrira que Ellie y Shira seguen siendo amigas a escondidas? Shira se habra molestado con Diego por haberle dicho a Ellie la verdad?**

**Respuestas en el proximo capitulo.**

**Hay algo que quiero decir y es que apartir del cap 10, o sea el próximo capitulo, voy a estar publicando los avances de este fic en mi blog. Como encontrarlo? Solo busca "Claro de Luna Atomik 27" en Google y listo.**

**Espero sus opiniones y reviews**


	10. Charlas y Planes

**Hoolaaa... perdon por la tardanza, pero aqui tienen el cap 10 de este fic...espero que les guste**

* * *

**Cap. 10: Charlas y Planes**

Era otro día normal en La Escuela Secundaria LA, después de todo el asunto del combate escénico, Ellie y Shira se volvieron amigas… bueno, compañeras ya que no hacían muchas cosas juntas. Shira había aclarado todas las cosas y el castigo de Ellie fue eliminado pero ahora Shira tenía que pagar las consecuencias, pero no estaba enojada… había valido la pena, estaría más tiempo en el hielo practicando y perfeccionando su técnica para la competencia. Además, gracias a Soto, no pasaba mucho tiempo a solas mientras estaba en castigo, aunque tampoco era que su compañía era bienvenida.

Tal vez las cosas iban para bien de muchos, porque otros… Raz y el resto del equipo de Los Piratas estaban disgustados. Raz aun no podía creer que Shira haya conseguido que Ellie la odiara, prácticamente era algo imposible. Si la nueva seguía tan bien como iba se quedaría como capitana permanente, y en el caso de ganar… su reputación pasaría a segunda plana. Squint tampoco estaba feliz con los resultados, claro que para él, el hecho de ser popular no era importante sino el puesto… Gutt era el líder de Los Piratas y con las buenas vibras de la chica nueva pues, al parecer Gutt ya tenía una favorita, y eso enfadaba a Squint. El quería el puesto como "primer oficial".

**Squint:** Tiene que irse!

**Raz:** Si… está en juego todo en lo que he trabajado durante toda mi vida… no puedo dejar que se lleve mi popularidad así como así.

**Flynn:** Pero sin ser capitana aun atrae a los chicos.

**Raz:** Cállate, idiota!

**Squint:** Si! Cállate! (mira a Raz) Y tu también!

**Raz:** Que?!

**Squint:** "Mi popularidad, mi popularidad… quiero ser más popular que Shira" QUE ESTUPIDEZ ES ESA! Aquí lo importante es el puesto! Que no ven que nos está quitando a Gutt! Se está volviendo su preferida!

**Silas:** Y aun mas si está saliendo con su tía.

**Todos:** Que?!

**Silas:** Flynn, porque te sorprendes? Tu también lo sabias

**Flynn:** Oh, cierto…ajjaja…xD

**Raz:** Así que Maya es la famosa novia de Gutt.

**Gupta:** Que Maya no era su madre?

**Raz:** No… es su tía. Su madre falleció hace dos años, creo.

**Flynn:** Y su padre?

**Raz:** Idiota! Si su padre estuviera aquí, Shira estaría con él, no lo crees?

**Sila:** Seguro murió con su madre.

**Raz:** No lo sé, solo sé que ella nunca lo menciona, además… es un tema que ni interesa. No tiene ni la menor importancia. En fin… tenemos que deshacernos de Shira.

**Gupta:** Tal vez podríamos usar el tema de que Gutt está saliendo con su tía a nuestro favor

**Squint:** Na-ah! No podemos meternos en los asuntos del capitán.

**Raz:** Solo tenemos que lograr que Shira deje de ser su favorita.

**Squint:** SI! Por fin alguien que entiende la situación.

**Sila:** Como haremos eso?

**Raz:** Fácil… distracción. Y usare el asunto de Soto a nuestro favor… Si llega a ser la novia de Soto, con tantas citas se distraerá y…

**Gupta:** Oh! Y dejara de venir a las practicas!

**Raz:** Exacto.

**Squint:** Si! Ayudemos al tigre con su lige!

**Todos:** Arr!

* * *

Morita y Luis se encontraban en clase de ciencias, bueno, la verdad solo estaban en el salón, la clase aun no empezaba; aun faltaban alumnos por llegar. Morita estaba hablando con Luis acerca del especial de San Valentín, una fecha que ya se acercaba y quería ponerlo en primera plana en el periódico escolar.

**Luis:** No crees que te estás adelantando? Aun falta mucho para esa fecha

**Morita:** Si, pero es la fecha más importante de todas. Y seguro muchos locales de la ciudad harán algo grande. Tal vez podamos hacer un gran evento en un gran lugar.

**Luis:** No crees que es algo extremo? Digo… no tenemos dinero para eso. Y no podemos usar los fondos de la imprenta.

**Morita:** Cierto… Pero igual buscare algún lugar genial para que todos puedan ir. No sería increíble?

**Luis:** Claro. Con tal que tenga las 3Bs: Bueno, bonito y barato. Aquí nadie te va a pagar una entrada de más de $20

**Morita:** Creo que tendré que pedir ayuda con eso. Alguien que sea súper cool, divertido, que nunca diga no y… que tenga permiso para salir de casa u.u

**Luis:** Que te parece Buck. Mira allá esta (lo señala)

Morita voltea a ver a Buck, pero este no estaba solo, estaba hablando con alguien. Ethan. Era el chico más popular de la escuela, seguido de Buck, claro; era prácticamente su sucesor. Había llegado recién este año y su llegada había tenido gran acogida como la Shira, solo que el entro a inicios del año escolar y no a la mitad como lo hizo Shira. Todas querían estar con Ethan, y entre ese grupo de fanáticas estaba Morita.

**Morita:** No puedo creerlo… Buck y Ethan son amigos… como es que no lo sabía.

**Luis:** En serio? Yo los había visto muchas veces juntos

**Morita:** Tal vez el pueda ayudarnos.

**Luis:** En qué?

**Morita:** No lo sé… con tal de estar cerca de él.

**Profesora:** Bien alumnos, a sentarse.

* * *

El equipo de Los Tigres se dirigían a la pista de hielo a entrenar, al entrar se dieron con la sorpresa de que la pista ya estaba ocupada por los patinadores, Los Piratas. Solo era cuestión de esperar y a que sea su turno en el hielo. Diego había entrado junto con Buck, el quería ver cómo era una clase de verdad con Soto.

**Buck:** Hey, mira…

Diego voltea y ve a Shira patinando junto con Raz. Ambas estaban patinando hasta agarrar velocidad y saltar mientras giran en el aire.

**Buck:** Si que son buenas, no lo crees?

**Diego:** Llevan años entrenando, obvio que son buenas

Volviendo a la pista, Gutt se acerco a Shira y converso con ella.

**Gutt:** Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Me impresionas

**Shira:** Gracias

**Gutt:** Maya tenía mucha razón en cuanto a tu destreza.

**Shira:** Hablaste con ella?

**Gutt:** Ayer por teléfono.

**Shira:** Oh

**Gutt:** Aun no te entra bien la idea de que ambos salgamos, no es así?

**Shira:** No quiero ser mala contigo… pero… no se…

**Gutt:** Todos tenemos derecho a que nos den una oportunidad

**Shira:** Es cierto…

**Gutt:** No te estoy obligando a que me la des… solo espero que lo hagas… cuando estés lista

**Shira:** Gracias…

**Gutt:** Sigue así, primera oficial. (se va)

**Shira:** (suspira) Ahh… Maya… espero que no hayas revelado demasiada información.

La nueva voltea y ve a Diego sentado en el banco junto con Buck. Se acerca.

**Shira:** Vaya… creo que esta vez te gane… aunque creo que no por mi propia cuenta.

**Diego:** No cuenta si es practica grupal

**Shira:** Buen punto

**Buck:** Ehh… antes de que comiencen a hablar de algo que me excluya… estoy aquí.

**Shira:** Lo sé. Tú eres el famoso Buck Master

**Buck:** Vaya, así que te han hablado sobre mi

**Shira:** Pues si… al parecer tienes una gran admiradora entre Los Piratas

**Buck:** En serio?

**Shira:** Si. (Susurra) Por si no lo sabes, es de Raz de quien hablamos.

**Buck:** Paso

**Shira:** Por qué?

**Buck:** Por qué las cobras pican?

**Shira:** Hmm… buena respuesta. Pero… al menos no te acosa o algo parecido.

**Buck:** Cierto. Tal vez no sea tan loca como uno piensa

**Shira:** Al igual que Sierra. Como les fue en su cita en el cine ese día?

**Buck:** QUE! Espérate un rato. Cita?! Quien dijo algo sobre una cita, eh?!

Diego y Shira comenzaron a reírse.

**Buck:** No fue una cita, de acuerdo! Solo fuimos al cine a ver una película. Y si hubiese sido una cita, la película hubiese sido menos…

**Diego:** Violenta?

**Buck:** Carnívora, violenta es muy poco.

**Shira:** Típico de Sierra

**Diego:** Como lo sabes?

**Shira:** Ehh… he escuchado cosas.

**Buck:** Crees que lo que hizo en la penitenciaría es verdad?

**Shira:** En la penitenciaría?

**Diego:** Son solo rumores, Buck

**Buck:** Di lo que quieras, pero esa chica está loca. Incluso más que todas

**Shira:** Estoy de acuerdo… creo

**Buck:** Oye, había escuchado que antes de hacer ese deporte tenias que aprender ballet, es eso cierto?

**Shira:** Si, es la base para la técnica, por?

**Buck:** Nada, solo fue una duda que siempre tuve. Hay preguntas de las cuales no puedes encontrar en Google.

**Soto:** (recién llegando) Como cuando la chica que estas ligando va a aceptar a salir contigo?

**Shira:** (fastidiada) Con gusto contestaría esa respuesta pero… tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

**Gutt:** (desde lejos) Primera Oficial!

**Shira:** Me llaman

**Diego:** Pensé que eras la capitana

**Shira:** No cuando el esta. (se va)

**Soto:** Esto no se queda así… mas te vale cumplir tu tarea, Diego… de lo contrario despídete de California. A ENTRENAR! (se va)

**Oscar:** (burlándose) Pobre Diego. Incapaz de cumplir con una tarea tan simple

**Diego:** Cállate!

**Oscar:** Tal vez ya sea hora de que Soto se deshaga de ti, y yo tome tu lugar… el lugar que siempre debí tener.

**Diego:** Pues tendrás que seguir esperando, porque no pienso abandonar mi puesto

* * *

**Shelly:** Sierra, atiende la mesa 2, por favor!

**Sierra:** Ya voy

Sierra se acerco a la mesa dos y tomo la orden. Después de clases, Sierra se dirigía al restaurante Gruby'z Vip, el restaurante de la familia, o de lo que quedaba de ella. La madre de Sierra había fallecido cuando ella tenía apenas 8 años, y años después su padre que volvió a casar. Al fallecer su padre, quedo a merced de su madrastra, Fiona, quien la tenía como una empleada más. Sierra no veía la hora de irse a la universidad, pero la única forma de hacerlo era seguir trabajando para ella y… con el dinero pagar sus estudios, aunque también estaba el asunto de la beca. Gruby'z Vip no era un restaurante normal, era uno muy especial, sobre todo para Sierra. Tenía como tema principal los años 60. Sierra solía escuchar esa clase de música junto con sus padres, pero ahora solo eran vagos recuerdos guardados en una caja junto con un tocadiscos y toda una colección de discos de vinilo.

**Sierra:** Un café, dos sodas y tres empanadas de carne para la mesa dos

**Shelly:** Y ya te uniste a un grupo?

Shelly era la compañera de trabajo de Sierra, dicho sea de paso, era su mejor amiga. Shelly tenía ciertos dotes, muy admirables por cierto. Tenía gran valor para enfrentarse a Fiona y proteger a su amiga, y siempre salía ganando.

**Sierra:** En serio quieres que te diga?

**Shelly:** Tranquila, ya verás que todo saldrá bien

**Sierra:** Si no lo hago dentro de una semana las inscripciones cerraran y terminare atrapada con Fiona para siempre.

**Shelly:** No puedes dejar que esa morsa te trate de esa manera

**Sierra:** Tengo que.

**Shelly:** Mira todo lo que te ha hecho hacer.

**Sierra:** Lo sé, lo sé. Pero todo habrá valido la pena. Es por eso que me dedique por completo al estudio, hasta tomo clases extra. Quiero obtener la beca e irme a la universidad. De esa forma estaré lejos de esa mujer.

Hablando del rey de Roma…

**Fiona:** (entra por la puerta) Sierra!

**Shelly:** (le susurra a Sierra) Creo que necesitaras un milagro para estar lo suficientemente lejos de ella.

**Fiona:** SIERRA!

**Sierra:** Aquí estoy

**Fiona:** Voy a hacerme otra cirugía.

**Shelly:** Que hay más espacio?

**Fiona:** CALLATE! (A Sierra) Controla a tu amiga si quieres seguir trabajando.

**Sierra:** Ok…

**Fiona:** No vendré hasta las 11. Quiero que hagas las tareas que te he dejado, entendido?!

**Sierra:** Si

Fiona se va, cierra la puerta de forma tan fuerte que la pared de al lado comienza a vibrar junto con la guitarra que estaba pegada a esta.

**Sierra:** (suspira) Espero que es milagro llegue pronto

* * *

**Wow... quien diria que Sierra tenia un trabajo en un restaurante Grubi...ejjeje...xD**

**Los adelantos estan publikados desde hoy en Claro de Luna**

**Espero sus opiniones y reviews...n.n**


	11. La tarea de Musica

**Holaaa...  
Ok, ok... si, me tarde. Error mio. La verdad no he tenido tiempo de actualizar a la fecha esta semana... he estado ocupada leyendo un libro... seguro lo conocen. Se llama "Bajo la misma estrella". Comencé el Domingo y termine de leerlo ayer, miercoles. Esta super interesante, se los recomiendo.**

**En el caso de que se esten preguntando... si, me gusta leer libros. Cuando comienzo uno... no existe nada que me pare. Salvo mi madre...n.n'**

**Anyway, les dejo con el siguiente cap...enjoy.**

* * *

**Cap.11: La tarea de Musica**

El timbre de cambio de hora comenzó a sonar y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones. A nuestros amigos les tocaba la clase de Música, y al decir amigos también incluye al salón de Morita y Luis. Era algo inusual, pero todo tenía explicación.

**Profesor:** Se que por lo general no reunimos a varias secciones en una sola aula, pero… esta vez es diferente. Como sabrán, ya se acerca el día de San Valentín y las pruebas de patinaje y Jockey.

**Todos:** Si

**Profesor:** Bueno, hemos tenido una gran idea. Si bien todos los años la universidad de Arte de California ofrece becas para estos dos deportes, este año han decidido otorgar una beca más a un ganador o a un grupo ganador.

Todos comenzaron a hacer bulla, pero no era una bulla de desacuerdo, sino una de emoción.

**Profesor:** Pero para eso, tenemos que probarlos. Van a competir en parejas ya seleccionadas por sorteo y… las 3 mejores canciones estarán en el gran show de apertura de fin de clases.

**Todos:** (emocionados) Si!

**Profesor:** Puede ser de cualquier tema, pero es un tema que nosotros les vamos a dar.

**Todos:** Buuu…

**Profesor:** Y los dúos ya están elegidos

**Todos:** Buuu…

**Profesor:** Los tres mejores dúos tendrán la oportunidad de conseguir más miembros del equipo para hacer la música en la presentación final.

**Todos:** Seee!

**Profesor:** Bien, ahora las parejas. Fíjense en la pizarra y por favor quiero que lo hagan de forma orden-

Antes de que el profesor terminara todos estaban amontonados para ver quién sería su compañero. Quienes eran los compañeros de nuestros amigos?

**** LISTA ****

**Tema: Amor**  
Morita y Steffie  
Manfred y Diego  
Ellie y Sierra

**Tema: La escuela**  
Oscar y Soto  
Sid y Shira  
Raz y Katie

**Tema: Diversión y Amistad**  
Crash y Eddie  
Buck y Ethan  
Gupta y Fabio

**Tema: Lecciones de vida  
**Luis y Shelly  
Lenny y Silas  
Flynn y Zeke

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo todos discutían de la lista de la clase de música, o muy bien no estaban de acuerdo con su compañero o el tema de la canción.

**Crash:** Me encanta el tema que el profesor eligió para nosotros.

**Morita:** A mí también, el tema romántico podría ser para la fiesta de San Valentín.

**Manny:** Fiesta?

**Morita:** Es para todos. Aun no la hemos organizado. Esperamos encontrar un lugar genial con buen ambiente

**Buck:** Si sabes que falta como un mes para esa fecha verdad?

**Morita:** Pues quiero tenerlo todo organizado.

**Ellie:** Pues seguro así será. Estoy segura de que sabrás componer una buena canción.

**Morita:** Gracias, tu igual

**Ellie:** Si, el tema que me toco es el amor. Aunque creo que será todo un reto empezando por mi compañera. Pero tal vez sea la oportunidad perfecta para acercarnos más y conocernos mejor

**Buck:** Y donde esta?

**Ellie:** Le dije para reunirnos y hacer los avances ahora pero… me dijo que llegaba tarde al trabajo.

**Todos:** Trabajo?

**Ellie:** Si. No puedo creer que recién me haya dado cuenta de que tenía un trabajo

**Crash:** Tal vez es bruja

**Eddie:** Si! De esas que lee cartas

**Sid:** Y habla con los muertos

**Ellie:** Claro que no.

**Diego:** Como dije… son solo rumores.

**Morita:** Exacto. Por eso no los he publicado, necesito sustento.

**Luis:** Tal vez deberíamos publicar sobre el concurso de música.

**Morita:** Cierto. Es una gran idea. (Se va con Luis)

**Buck:** Tal vez debería buscar a Ethan, quiero comenzar con esa canción de una buena vez. (se va)

**Crash:** Si, nosotros también nos retiramos

**Eddie:** Tenemos algo que hacer (se va con su hermano)

**Ellie:** Espero que no se metan en problemas como siempre.

**Manny:** No cuentes con ello.

**Ellie:** Bueno… a ustedes les toco un tema parecido al mío y al de Morita.

**Manny:** See…

**Diego:** Como se supone que escribiremos una canción con ese tema?

**Ellie:** Si… primero tendrías que estar enamorado.

**Sid:** Y Manny ya lo está. Solo faltas tú, Diego.

**Diego:** No me metas en tus tonterías, Sid

**Sid:** Que? Yo no iba a hacer nada.

**Diego:** Claro.

**Ellie:** No debe de ser tan difícil. Solo tienes que pensar en algún amor pasado.

Manny y Sid comenzaron a reírse

**Ellie:** Que pasa?

**Manny:** Diego nunca ha estado tan cerca de una chica. Bueno, aparte de ti… o ahora de Shira y Sierra

**Ellie:** En serio?

**Diego:** Es cierto

**Sid:** Jajaja… pues entonces hay que conseguirle una novia al Tigre

**Diego:** No. Reemplazare ese amor por alguna pasión. Como el Jockey.

**Ellie:** No creo que sea lo mismo

**Diego:** Pues tendré que hacer que funcione. De lo contrario Manny tendrá todo el trabajo.

**Manny:** Lo harás bien.

**Ellie:** Y Sid? A ti te toco con Shira, cierto?

**Sid:** Si… pero aun no tengo idea de cómo vamos a hacer una canción sobre la escuela.

**Manny:** Tranquilo, seguro a Shira ya se le ocurrirá algo.

**Sid:** Hey! A mí también se me puede ocurrir algo.

**Diego:** Con tal que no tenga que ver con fuego…

**Sid:** Hey! Lo del Laboratorio en llamas fue un accidente!

**Diego:** Claro…

**Sid:** Solo espero que esta tarea no te complique las cosas, Diego

**Diego:** Por qué?

**Sid:** Pues… no vaya a ser que al final Shira termine enamorándose de mí.

Todos se ríen.

* * *

En las afueras de la escuela, se encontraban Soto y Raz discutiendo.

**Raz:** Hey!

**Soto:** No has hecho tu parte

**Raz:** Disculpa? Acaso yo te digo como hacer tu trabajo. Porque no he visto a Buck acercándose a mí a pedirme mi numero o a invitarme a algún lugar como lo planeamos.

**Soto:** Se paciente

**Raz:** Pues tu igual

**Soto:** Más te vale que empujes a Shira en mis brazos si quieres que haga lo mismo con respecto a Buck

**Raz:** Sabes?! No sé qué diantres le ven todos a la nueva, es solo una novata sin talento

**Soto:** Celosa?

**Raz:** Cállate.

**Soto:** Tal vez no soportas que ahora yo esté detrás de ella.

**Raz:** Ja! Ya quisieras… No cometo el mismo error dos veces, Soto. Que no se te olvide.

* * *

Shira entra por la puerta de su casa, había prometido aunque sea ir a visitar, o como ella decía… a vigilar que Gutt no estuviera con su tía. Estaba pensando mucho la conversación que tuvo con él, sobre aceptar de una buena vez la relación que Maya tenia con él. A Maya se le veía muy feliz, sobre todo después del fallecimiento de su única hermana, o sea de la madre de Shira. Tal vez tenía que abrir los ojos y ver que Gutt no era una mala persona, de hecho había mostrado ser un gran entrenador y todos los consejos que le había dado para reforzar su técnica habían servido muy bien. "_Tal vez ya sea hora de que madure de una vez y deje de ser como Mikayla y dejar de sospechar de todo el mundo. Aunque ella solía decir que todos son inocentes…_" pensó. "_Me sorprende que haya perdonado a Ryan después de todo ese problema… La hermana mayor pero… muy descuidada a la hora de confiar en alguien. Yo aun no lo he perdonado. Sera que estoy que repito mi historia con Maya? Qué tal si Gutt es el indicado para ella… y yo soy la villana que por culpa de un mal pasado amoroso… tengo miedo de que a Maya le pase lo mismo. Gutt no parece estar engañándola o algo parecido. De todas formas mi juramento sigue en pie y nadie ni nada va hacer que cambie de opinión, y mucho menos-_"

Los pensamientos de Shira fueron interrumpidos. Maya había entrado a la sala donde ella estaba.

**Maya:** Vaya… pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi.

**Shira:** Eres mi familia… como olvidarme de ti. Eres la única que me queda ahora.

**Maya:** Eso no es cierto…

**Shira:** Como sea… que has estado haciendo?

**Maya:** No mucho… solo he estado arreglando la casa un poco. Ya termine de desempacar la última caja que quedaba.

**Shira:** Oh… bien.

**Maya:** Como van las clases de patinaje?

**Shira:** No son clases, es entrenamiento.

**Maya:** Claro, perdón. Pero como van?

**Shira:** Bien… soy la capitana y… Gutt me está ayudando a perfeccionar mi técnica.

**Maya:** Genial

**Shira:** Tu sabias que sería mi entrenador?

**Maya:** Si… es por eso que te puse en esa escuela

**Shira:** Vaya… lo tenias todo planeado, entonces

**Maya:** Que quieres decir?

**Shra:** Ya sabes… que fuera mi entrenador, que pasara tiempo conmigo, que me ayudase y… y de esa forma tener mi bendición, cierto?!

**Maya:** Por supuesto que no.

**Shira:** Entonces explícate

**Maya:** Se que la Universidad de Arte de California es un sueño para ti, por eso te puse allí. La Escuela Secundaria LA tiene convenio con esa universidad, y cada año otorgan becas. No lo sabía, Gutt fue quien me dijo. No buscamos convencerte u obligarte a que aceptes que estemos saliendo solo… solo buscamos algo que sea bueno para tu futuro.

**Shira:** Y no había alguna cosa más escondida por allí?

**Maya:** No

Shira le lanza una mirada a su tía, como diciendo: En serio (?)

**Maya:** No sabía que ella estaba allí, ok. Lo supe cuando hice tu inscripción. Supuestamente no puedo inscribirte a mitad de año sin ciertos requisitos, y el que ella estuviera allí hizo que te abrieran las puertas.

**Shira:** Oh… genial (!) Ahora va a creer que dependí de ella.

**Maya:** Ella no lo sabe.

**Shira:** Bien… Solo una cosa más

**Maya:** Que?

**Shira:** Gutt no lo sabe, verdad?

**Maya:** No

**Shira:** Bien… no tiene por qué saberlo

**Maya:** Ok… es decisión tuya y la respeto. Pero tienes que superar el pasado. Y lo digo por ambas.

**Shira:** En serio lo dudo.

**Maya:** Ya… ya te la has encontrado?

**Shira:** Si

**Maya:** Y… ya han hablado?

**Shira:** Por qué esta conversación? Por qué ahora?

**Maya:** Pues quise preguntártelo el primer día pero… me pareció muy pronto. Y si esperaba una semana más… ya sería demasiado tarde. Quieran o no, ambas tienen que aceptar la realidad. Son familia y tienen que perdonarse.

Shira se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la salida.

**Maya:** A dónde vas?

**Shira:** A patinar

**Maya:** Pero estamos hablando

**Shira:** Pues la conversación término (se va)

* * *

**Uds que creen? Creen que Shira se enamore de Sid? Esta algo lejos de su alcance no lo creen? Cual sera el secreto de Shira que no quiere que nadie se entere?**

**Las respuestas y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo**

**Espero sus opiniones y reviews**

**PD: Ya he subido los avances en mi blog... como encontrarlo? Busca "Claro de Luna Atomik 27" en Google.**


	12. Una gran idea

**Holaaa... ya estoy de vuelta con otro nuevo cap... espero que les guste**

* * *

**Cap.12: Una gran idea**

Al día siguiente, Shira se despertó de su cama, eran las 6am. Aun tenia sueño, no había logrado dormir toda la noche, aun seguía pensando en la conversación que había tenido con su tía. La pobre estaba llena de preguntas de cómo rayos se lo diría, como lo iba a tomar, o que palabras serian las más apropiadas a la hora de contar la verdad. Había estado deseando no haber ido al campamento a los 11 años, así nunca hubiese sabido la verdad y no hubiese ocultado nada… Aunque tampoco le agradaba la idea de haber vivido teniendo que saber la verdad. Shira se había vuelto un as a la hora de guardar secretos, estaba segura de que todo tiene un tiempo y un lugar indicado… pero mientras ese tiempo y lugar no se presente, ella se ocupaba de guardarlo; tenia cosas escondidas por toda su casa allá en Nueva Jersey, pero con la mudanza… solo pudo traerse consigo lo más importante.

Después de una ducha, un cambio de ropa, asistir a clases… y todo la misma rutina de siempre, Shira se reunió con sus amigos, Los Piratas, a la hora del descanso. Raz y los demás se habían encargado de hacerla sentir como en casa, sobre todo con el apoyo que le daban al ser la Primera oficial. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado ligeramente… Raz y los demás como que la habían hecho a un lado, claro que no era muy notorio pero… ella podía sentir las malas vibras. "Tal vez sea por la falta de sueño" pensó.

**Raz:** Entonces… estas saliendo con Soto?

**Shira:** No

**Gupta:** Pero te ayudo cuando estaban con tu "ojo malo"

**Shira:** Solo aprovecho la ocasión… al igual que yo. Fue casi como un sirviente.

**Silas:** Vaya… pero que inteligente

**Raz:** Demasiado… me sorprendes… Tal vez esa sea nuestra nueva táctica en las Olimpiadas de Patinaje

**Shira:** Que? Claro que no… ganaremos limpiamente, como siempre.

**Squint:** Oh vamos… no me digas que en tu antiguo equipo no hacían esas clases de cosas.

**Shira:** Estudiar a cada competidor?

**Raz:** Claro, ya sabes… A tus amigos cerca… y a tus enemigos más cerca

**Shira:** Si, he oído el dicho pero… no creo que hacer ese tipo de cosas sea bueno. Claro que podemos averiguar contra quienes nos enfrentamos pero de allí… no creo que sea justo. No me gustaría que hicieran lo mismo conmigo o con nosotros.

**Raz:** Ay, pero que tácticas quieres que hagamos entonces?

**Shira:** Tácticas? Creo que a lo que ustedes llaman tácticas… es trampa. No jugaremos de esa forma

**Todos:** QUE!

**Shira:** Soy la Primera Oficial, y tendrán que obedecerme, quieran o no. (se va)

**Squint:** Tenemos que deshacernos de ella!

**Raz:** Y rápido.

* * *

Ellie se encontraba en su habitación junto con Sierra, estaban discutiendo sobre la canción para la gran presentación.

**Ellie:** Bien… tiene que ser divertida, que no sea muy apagada, ya sabes… hay algunas que son muy lentas y… tienen dolor, rompimiento… creo que deberíamos hacerlo más alegre, como lo que uno siente al salir con un chico.

**Sierra:** Se lo piensas dedicar a Manny después?

**Ellie:** No, pero no es una mala idea

**Sierra:** Sabes… creo que debemos hacerlo todo lo contrario a como tu dijiste

**Ellie:** Por qué?

**Sierra:** No todo en la vida es perfecto

**Ellie:** Ehh… bien… pero… la mayoría de las canciones románticas son baladas tristes.

**Sierra:** Pero así es como una persona se siente cuando esta triste

**Ellie:** Pero estamos hablando de amor

**Sierra:** Y yo estoy hablando de cuando se acaba el amor… prácticamente no podemos sentir amor… somos adolescentes!

**Ellie:** Yo estoy enamorada de Manny

**Sierra:** Claro… Pero hay miles de chicas que no lo están. Y que seguro están deshechas, llorando en algún rincón por un chico que no le correspondió y le rompió el corazón en mil pedacitos hasta solo quedar cenizas las cuales arrojo en mar para que se perdiera para siempre ya que no le importa.

**Ellie:** (confundida) Que?

**Sierra:** Ehh… hay que meter ambas cosas entonces

Mientras Sierra y Ellie se ponían de acuerdo, Shira y Sid estaban sentados en las bancas de la cancha de básquet discutiendo del mismo tema mientras veían el partido; el equipo de Buck y Diego estaba ganando.

**Sid:** Me gustaría meterme y jugar

**Shira:** Y por qué no lo haces?

**Sid:** En serio?

**Shira:** No, solo bromeaba.

**Sid:** u.u

**Shira:** No es que dude de ti y tus… habilidades. Pero desde cuando quieres jugar básquet?

**Sid:** Pues… desde que las porristas los animan.

Shira voltea a ver a Raz y al resto de sus amigas, las animadoras. Siempre acudían a los partidos. Raz trataba de llamar la atención de Buck pero este siempre la ignoraba.

**Shira:** Quieres eso? Un grupo de sifrinas agitando pompones mientras gritan como locas?

**Sid:** Seee…

**Shira:** Sid… no creo que tu media naranja este entre ellas.

**Sid:** Si… creo que debería ser más realista. Como es que una sexy animadora se fijaría en mi?

**Shira:** (Rie) Que? Son solo tontos estereotipos que los alumnos dan a cada clase social en la escuela. Créeme, Sid… hay muchas chicas lindas que en serio valen la pena… y no son malas como ellas.

**Sid:** Pero tu formas parte de ellas

**Shira:** Cierto… pero no por completo.

**Sid:** Entonces, tu saldrías conmigo?

**Shira:** Ahh… Lo siento, Sid… me alagas, pero la respuesta es no

**Sid:** Baa… lo sabía… u.u

**Shira:** Sid… muy pronto encontraras a la chica de tus sueños, y puedo asegurarte de que no soy yo. Soy la última persona que podría hacerte feliz.

**Sid:** Entonces?

**Shira:** Entonces qué?

**Sid:** Quien es la primera persona que puede hacerte feliz?

**Shira:** No lo sé… Y nunca lo sabré…

**Sid:** Por qué?

**Shira:** Por mi promesa. Prometí no enamorarme nunca más… y lo he cumplido muy bien. No ha existido alguien que me haya hecho sentir mariposas en el estomago como la ultima vez…

**Sid:** Es por eso que rechazas las invitaciones a salir de Soto?

**Shira:** Eso… y porque no pienso salir con uno de Los Tigres, mucho menos con el líder. Tanto Los Piratas, Los Tigres y Los Basquetbolistas están en la cima de la pirámide de status social en la escuela. Se creen los mejores, los más populares; hasta llegar al punto de ser capaz de pisotear a los demás por lograr lo que quieren o por pura satisfacción.

**Sid:** See… Si tan solo hubiera una forma de decir todo eso en su cara… sin recibir ningún golpe.

**Shira:** Sid, es una gran idea!

**Sid:** En serio? No querrás pensarlo bien? No suelo tener buenas ideas.

**Shira:** Pues estas de suerte, porque has tenido una gran idea… sobre todo para la canción. Ven tenemos que ir a la sala de música ahora.

**Sid:** Ahora? Pero yo quería ver el partido

**Shira:** Ay, no seas perezoso. Después Diego y Buck te dirán como termino con lujo de detalle.

* * *

**Puede que sea algo corto... pero me parecio correcto cortarlo alli.**

**Que habra querido decir Sierra con lo del corazon roto? Raz y Los Piratas sacaran a Shira del equipo? De que gran idea habla Shira?**

**Lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo... wii...**

**Adelantos? Los encontraras en mi blog, solo busca Claro de Luna Atomik 27 en google... y listo**

**Espero sus opiniones y reviews n.n**


End file.
